Life As Yui Komori
by Tennisbunnyrox
Summary: Lily has always hated how Yui always got taken advantage of. Now when an unexpected situation occurs and Lily is transferred into Yui Komori's body, how will she cope with this? SubaruxOCxShuu and loosely following storyline, while adding in some of my own stuff. Family!Sakamaki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Is there really need for a disclaimer? 'Cause I ain't trying to claim no one except of my OC Lily of course.

**Life as Yui Komori **

Chapter 1

"Oh come on! Not another gang fang scene!"

Lily screamed in frustration. She was currently watching another episode of Diabolik Lovers and nit-picking at every single thing. Even though she hated the whole concept of it, Lily somehow came back every week to watch more. Perhaps it was for Subaru and Shuu or maybe it was to see if Yui went crazy and killed everyone. Lily snickered at the thought of that. It would certainly be a interesting ending.

As the end song started playing, Lily sat back in her chair and sighed. "I swear this will be the last time I will ever watch an episode of this anime." She thought outloud. "Ugh, what was I hoping for? I mean, even Yui in the game had more personality!"

Just a week ago, Lily had completed the game version of Diabolik Lovers and got all the endings. She thought the gameplay was pretty bland but she loved both Shuu's and Subaru's route. Lily could never pick between the two.

"They're the sanest people in the whole deranged family! But I do have to admit the game was pretty good on the horror aspect."

Suddenly, Lily's mother called from downstairs, "Lily! Dinner's ready! Come down to eat!"

"Alright!" Lily replied. She got up from her chair and closed out of the episode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Lily walked into homeroom and was greeted with lots of chatter.

"That graveyard nearby? Oh my gosh, so creepy."

"Yeah and guess what? There're rumors that someone lurks around there at midnight every night."

"Whoa, who who would do that?"

"I heard it was a vampire!"

"A vampire? Eww, that's so eerie. Plus they don't exist."

"They do! My friend's sister was coming back here on her break and one night she vanished, only to turn up on their front porch, unconscious, and two hole punctures on her neck the next morning."

"No freaking way!"

"You're joking!"

"Am not!"

"Hey Lily!" One of the students perked up and called out to her.

"Hey." Lily smiled at her best friend, Mami, and maneuvered around to her seat.

"Sooo, did ya hear? Did ya?" Mami asked.

"Oh good grief, don't start talking about that vampire shenanigan." Lily complained, groaning. Mami squealed.

"You did hear! Okay so..." She started to babble on but Lily paid her no attention.  
_Vampires, huh?_ She thought. It's kind of funny how I'm watching Diabolik Lovers now...err well, used to. Lily then paused in her thoughts. _Vampires...can't possibly exist, right? They're just rumors made up by bored adolescences...right?_

The bell rang abruptly, and all the students started shuffling to their seats. The chatter died down but there was still an intense atmosphere and a heated discussion waiting to break out.

She looked out the window and sighed. _This is probably the most excitement they're gonna get._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily ran full speed towards her house. She fumbled around, trying to open the door as quickly as possible, and finally stumbled in. Slamming the door behind her, Lily sank to the ground trying to catch her breath. She then went over to lift up the curtains and peek out the window.

"Man that is one hell of a storm. I'm soaking wet."

The tropical storm suddenly started as Lily was walking home from her bus stop. The sun was out and brightly shining beforehand so she didn't understand how the storm came so fast without warning.

Turning around to go upstairs and take a shower, Lily noticed a note on the kitchen table. She picked it up and quickly scanned it, _'Lily, I have to run a few errands tonight, Dad has to work overtime, and Dave is on a overnight fieldtrip. Dad and I will be home late. Heat up some pizza in the fridge or boil some instant noodles in the cabinet above the sink to eat.-Love, Mom'_ She put the note in the trash. Guess it's just me, myself, and I tonight. Lily thought.

After she showered and did her homework and all that jazz, Lily contemplated what to do. Since it was a Friday night, Lily planned on watching an anime movie(probably one by Studio Ghibli)curled up on her bed and eating chips. Nodding in approval at the idea, she went downstairs to get some munchies.

Not sooner did Lily reach the chips that the lights started flickering. She froze in horror.

"Oh HELL no. It's pitch black outside, I'm home alone, and I don't even know where the flashlights are! Don't do this to me!" She was panicking at the loss of light.  
The lights flickered faster and faster and the howling and thrashing of the wind and rain outside become so prominent that Lily thought they were going to tear down the house.

Slowly, she crouched down to the floor and hugged her knees. _I'm starting to get scared. I can hardly even move my body._ Lily thought, her heart racing. The lights went out; the flickering came to an end. Lightning in the sky was her only source of light at the moment, however, Lily didn't like thunder, not at all. She whimpered at the horrendously loud boom. In the split second of the illumination, Lily caught the sight of a figure in the same room as her. Giving a little shriek, she buried her head into her knees.

All of a sudden, Lily felt something grab her arm and yank her off the ground. She looked up, startled to meet a pair of red eyes. Her eyes bulged and she started shrieking in terror. Lily flailed around to try to get out of the mysterious person's grasp.

"Who are you?! How did you get in?!" She yelled. "Let me go!" Lily fiercely tugged at her arm and tried to push the person away but their grip was too strong. Finally, the person started to make a move and dragged her out the door and into the violent storm.

"Stop! Why are taking me out here! We're going to get killed in this storm!" Lily cried. "Stop! Plea-" The mysterious red-eyed person suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to their(which she discovered was a male) chest. Lily tried to protest but her voice was muffled. Instantaneously, she felt light headed and that she was jerked along somehow. When the man let her go, Lily was going to scream at him but looked around and found that she was at the local cemetery.

"How did I-" she started to say, but then the man came onto her and viciously bit into her neck. All of the blood drained from Lily's face. Panic rushed through her mind as she struggled to push the man away. _What in the-I feel his fangs in my neck! Nonononono stop! STOP!_ At last, the man let go of her and Lily stumbled back and fell. But she did not meet the grass and soil like she expected to. The ground beneath her vanished and Lily fell into an abyss of darkness.

~_end._

**Author's Comment(would appreciate this to be read):** Thoughts? Questions? Comments? You can also leave a review correcting any grammar mistakes that you've found. This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope it will go well. ^^

Also,** I am in no way trying to insult or bash the game or anime**(that's just Lily's personality.) Just putting that out there. Though I could probably do a 3 hour rant on it.

Sorry if this feels too fast-paced. I guess I was rushing to get to the part where the Sakamaki brothers come in, ahaha.

Baibai! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Life as Yui Komori**  
Chapter 2

When Lily finally regained consciousness, she jumped out of her seat. Unfortunately, there was not much space in front of her so she ended up kneeing into the hard seat in front of her.

"Oww..." Lily mumbled. "This damn seat...wait." Suddenly, she realized she was in a different environment. Train conductors walking down the aisle, waitresses serving the passengers, and the distinct noise of a running...train.

"Why...why the heck am I on a train?" Lily stood there dazed for a while.

A concerned waitress came by and asked, "M'am, is everything alright?"

Lily snapped out of it long enough to reply, "Oh no, other than the fact that I have no idea how I got here, just peachy." She mumbled. Then she perked up. "Do you know where this train is going? Uhm, where is this exactly?"

The woman gave Lily a bizarre look but answered anyway. "It's stopping at several different points northward. We're...near Yokohama at this moment. " She hesitated for a second. "Are you...sure you're okay? Do you need any refreshments?"

_'Yokohama?! Isn't that in Japan?!'_ "I-I think I'm fine...but I'd like some coffee please." Said Lily. "Thanks." The waitress smiled and went off.

As Lily sat down in her seat, she began to recall her last memories. Images of the creepy man flashed through her mind. _'That guy...no doubt about it. He...he bit me! My neck! He was a VAMPIRE.'_ The thought didn't settle well in her mind. Lily felt an uncomfortable pressure on her stomach and her chest starting to hurt. _'Okay, calm down, calm down...I've got to figure what to do now. I'm on a freaking train going north and I'M IN JAPAN! I should be happy but...this is just freaking creepy! What are parents going to say? That it was my fault I didn't lock the door?'_ Instinctively, Lily reached up to touch her head and noticed her skin for the first time.

"Weird...I don't remember being so pale..." She caught a glimpse of her her reflection on the train window. Lily's jaw dropped and practically unhinged from her mouth. She pointed to her reflection in disbelief.

"I-I l-look-what-YUI KOMORI!" She blurted. "W-why do I look like her?" A lightbulb appeared above her head. "Don't tell me that vampire guy gave me some hardcore plastic surgery." Lily started to laugh nervously. "Ha, no way, I'm so dumb; he wouldn't do that...ahahaha." The passengers seated around Lily were beginning to stare at her oddly and wondered if this girl lost her mind.

"Don't grow up to be like her, Sayaka." A woman in the seat across from Lily whispered to her child. "Those kind of people end up on the streets."

"Yes mommy!" The young girl cheerfully replied.

"This is so weird, this is so weird, thisissoweird..." Lily kept on chanting. She finally noticed a bag in the seat beside her. _'What's this bag? I never owned anything like this.' _Fiddling with the zipper, Lily yanked it open and a wallet fell out. She picked it up and examined it. _'I'm just going to take a little peek...urgh, why do I feel like I'm doing a bad thing?'_

Inside the wallet she found an identification card. On it was a picture of Yui and of course, her name printed below it. "So this bag is Yui's...wait, no! She's a fictional character! How...?" Realization dawned on Lily. "Uh-uh...no way...I-I mean I look like her for some reason now...I couldn't be...her?" Lily couldn't believe her current appearance but she also couldn't believe what this ID meant.

"M'am, here is your coffee." The same waitress that came by earlier held a warm mug out to her. Lily slowly turned her head to acknowledge the lady and accepted the coffee.  
Before the waitress turned to leave, Lily stopped her. "Wait! Erm, there wasn't anyone sitting beside me was there?" She asked.

The waitress raised her eyebrow questioningly and shook her head. "As far as I can remember, you were sitting by yourself with your bag in the other seat." She walked off, leaving Lily stunned.

Shaking her head violently, Lily got a hold of herself. _'So it seems I'm somehow Yui Komori now...haha...not every day that this happens...'_ She paused in contemplation. "Though I wouldn't want to be tortured by several vampire brothers...even if they are hot." Lily gave a small chuckle. She looked back down at her wallet and found a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, her eyes widened.

_'Yui- The address of your new home is XXXX Blood Ln, Yokohama, Japan XXXXX. I'm sorry for the sudden move. I hope you understand. -Love, Your Daddy'_

"No offense, **_'dad'_**, but you're a real jerk for sending Yui off like this." Then, Lily thought of something. "Hey, I don't have to meet the creepy brothers! I could just run away, be a rebel child, and work part time somewhere for money. Though I'd probably be homeless if I did..." She sighed. _'Oh well. I've always wanted to meet them and give them a good smack anyway.'_

The intercom suddenly blared, "Next stop, Yokohama Station. Passengers getting off should remember to get all of their belongings and not leave anything behind..."

Lily sat up straight. "Ohh that's me. Probably. Anyway," She zipped up her bag and left behind her coffee mug. "Time to meet a deranged family."

~_end_

**Author's comment:** I know this is so cliche but honestly, I didn't think anyone would review my story so quickly!

Thanks to **lightwingsx3**, **xenocanaan**, and **DreamerDarkness** for reviewing! I hope you continue to read this fanfiction. :)

Also, this is kind of A.U. since there are quite a few things unmentioned in the game and in the anime...or I just don't know(btw I haven't played the game...I've only read reviews and spoilers. xD so don't kill me. Please.)

Sorry, still no Sakamaki bros! But they will definitely be there in the next chapter!

**Leave your thoughts, comments, things that could be changed in the reviews!**

Thanks for reading!

Baibai 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Life as Yui Komori**  
Chapter 3

Lightning flashing in the sky accompanied the heavy downpour. Lily quickly ran to the front door step to be sheltered from the rain. Shuddering from the volume of the thunder, she turned to face the building in front of her.

"Wow, looks more gloomy and imposing in person." Commented Lily. She arched her neck back to try to see the top of the mansion. "It's probably because those brothers are living here. They might have tainted the place. Who knows." Stepping up to the door, she took a deep breath and knocked. After a second, the door magically opened on its own.

_'Doors should not open by itself. That should be a crime doors should be charged with because it's just too creepy to deal with.'_ Lily thought. Reluctantly, she stepped inside.

"Helloo~?" She called out timidly. "Someone please respond and don't make me look like an idiot~"

_**'Creeek' **_The door slammed shut behind Lily. She jumped 4 feet off the ground. "Should have known that was coming..." She grumbled.

Not too far off was a full body mirror leaning against the wall. Lily stepped in front of it, and for the first time she probably examined herself. She looked as cute and doll-like as Yui did except...something was different about her body. _'Am I hallucinating, but is my body more curvier? Oh my...did my boobs get bigger also?'_ Lily twirled around and giggled softly. _'Yes! I've always wanted to be kawaii desu!'_ Then she suddenly realized something. There was still the matter of what happened to the real Yui. Did Lily's existence screw everything up? Her current body did not look exactly like Yui's nor was it like her own. Lily furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought but she decided to touch up on this subject later.

As she walked deeper into the mansion, Lily marveled at the sight of the gorgeous decorations and furniture. Just off to the side there was a sparkling vase with intricate detailing. _'That looks like that costs as much as my whole freaking house.'_ After snooping around a little more, Lily decided she should cut to the chase and go into the entrance hall to meet Ayato.

Entering the room, she searched for Ayato and finally rested her eyes on his sleeping figure laying on a couch. _'Well...damn. I didn't expect this.' _Entranced, Lily slowly walked over to him. Ayato in the anime was beautiful but seeing him was another thing to Lily. His hair was more auburn and his features looked airbrushed; absolutely perfect and flawless. _'Probably one of the perks of being a vampire.'_ She thought. "Lucky." Lily mumbled. "But then again I should be lucky to appear as a cute girl."

Ayato seemed to stir but did not make any sign of getting up. An evil smirk grew across Lily's face and she reached both of her hands out and...pinched his cheeks. "Wake up, ya big fat tomato!" She said.

Instantly, Ayato's eyes snapped open and glared at Lily. Slowly getting up, he said, "What the hell are you doing?" Lily propped her elbows on the couch.

"Waking you up of course." She said. "It's kind of rude that nobody comes to greet a guest when they arrive, ya know."

"You should get a punishment for waking ore-sama up." He then grinned and pushed Lily onto the couch. Ayato was straddling her. "I'm going to eat-"

"Oh HELL no!" Lily put a hand on his chest and attempted to get him off of her, however, Ayato was easily holding her down.

"Tsk, you should be more submissive." He said, displeased. Then, he licked the front of her neck. Lily didn't want to admit it but it made her shudder with pleasure. _'Stop it horomones!' _She scolded herself.

"What's going on here, Ayato?" Entered a new voice. _'Oh thank god, I never would have thought that I would be happy to hear Reiji's voice.'_

"Geez, not you, Reiji." Ayato got off of Lily, pouting.

"This is the entrance hall, not a place for fiendish acts. Do that in your private room." Reiji stated. Lily sneeked a peek at him and found her staring at a freaking DOLL. _'Dang, this guy has luscious hair and rosy lips. What the-it's a crime...it must be a crime to look THAT good.' _Suddenly, Lily felt self-conscious surrounded by two gorgeous guys, no matter how sadistic they are.

"How boring." Said Ayato, scratching the back of his head. Lily stood up and got as far from them as she could.

"Uhm so yeah, you should really keep him in check." She said, looking at Reiji. He merely glanced at her with a glowering look.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm...Yui Komori." Lily hesitantly replied. _'It would be good to go with the storyline I guess.'_ She thought. "My father said I was to come stay with you guys."

"Strange. I've heard nothing about that." Reiji replied and then he turned to Ayato. "Ayato, what's the meaning of this?"

"Huh? I don't know." Said Ayato. "Plus, you've never said anything about that, Peachy."

"Peachy?" Said Lily. "That's...actually quite adorable. Well, I didn't say anything about it because you freaking attacked me, remember, Mr. Tomato-head?"

"Well, you're not flat but not busty so you're 'peachy'." He said. "Wait..tomato head?!" Lily tried to contain her laughter but just couldn't do it. The facial expression that Ayato had when she called him, 'Mr. Tomato-Head' was priceless.

"O-of course you have to make a comment of my breasts, you-you perv-pffft AHAHAHA." Lily choked out, gasping between her laughter. Ayato narrowed his eyes but then smirked.

"What were you going to call me?" He demanded.

Meanwhile, Reiji was still thinking about Yui's situation. "This is strange...very strange." He mumbled. "Hmm...how come no one told me?"

"Well...you're not going to introduce yourselves to me?" Lily finally calmed herself down enough to say a proper sentence without stuttering.

"Let's not talk here. Please take care of her luggage." Reiji said. A butler appeared out of nowhere and took Lily's suitcase and dissolved into the darkness. 'Eek, creepy...I'm never going to get used to this.' Lily shook. "Come follow me this way."

Lily turned to make eye contact with Ayato. He looked at her with mild interest.

"See ya, tomato."

"Urgh don't call ore-sama that!" He grumbled. "Likewise, peachy."

Reiji, Ayato, and Lily gathered in the living room. The atmosphere was tense but Lily, being an oblivious one, ignored it and went about laying on the couch in a model pose.

"Now, first, you should start off by telling us about yourself and how you came here." said Reiji.

"Uh, yeah, well-" Lily started but then was cut off by a newcomer. 'Shit, here he comes.' She inwardly groaned.

"Oya, oya, who do we have here? A cute little human girl?" Said none other than Raito, of course. Lily glanced up at him on the second floor, leaning on the railing. She instinctively glared at him.

All of sudden, she felt something lick her cheek. "Eek!" Lily shrieked. She clutched her cheek. "Damn it, Raito!" Raito stopped smirking.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. Realizing her screw-up, Lily desperately searched for an excuse to get her out of this awkward situation.

"Oh, err your name is Raito? I meant the light was really bright so I was like "damn it" but then my tongue slipped and it came out like 'Raito.'" She stumbled over her words. "T-totally didn't know it was name though." Raito, seemingly smarter than he looks, didn't look like he believed her but dropped the subject anyway. Lily sighed in relief, only to be startled by Kanato licking her ear.

"Huh, she is quite sweet." He said.

"Mm, yes she smells so nice and delicious." Raito said. Lily frowned at him. _'Good grief, this guy does not have a leash on his vampire horomones. Not that anyone in this mansion does.'_ She thought, grossed out. Somehow, Lily found herself unable to look directly at anyone in the room. Surrounded by so many beautiful creatures, she felt...unnatural...and uncomfortable. _'Again, they are freaking gorgeous! It's almost irritating! I feel like if I stare into the eyes, I'll lose myself.'_

Fortunately for Lily, Reiji stepped in and said, "Now now, is that any way to treat a lady that you've just met?"

"Ehhh? But don't you want taste something that looks sweet?" Raito complained. "Right, Kanato?" Kanato nodded.

"Urgh, please don't treat me like food." Said Lily.

Kanato looked over at Lily and tilted his head. "But that's exactly what you are."

"Knock it off guys!" Ayato demanded. "Ore-sama saw her first so she's mine!"

Another voice suddenly spoke. "Lame. It's getting tiring to hear you call yourself 'ore-sama this', 'ore-sama that'." Lily's heart skipped a beat upon hearing his voice. She instantly felt her face flush. _'Oh no! Calm your fangirl tendencies!...kyaaa I can't, I can't! It's freaking SUBARU!'_

"Screw you Subaru! I know that's you! Come out!" Shouted 'Yours Truly'.

"I'm over here." In a flash, Subaru was there. No one had even saw him come in the room. Standing next to the little table stand, Subaru stood there with ferocity and elegance that Lily could not help but admire. "I could smell the scent of a human in here. How dare you interrupt my sleep!" He then slammed his fist into the wall beside him, leaving a crater behind. Lily whistled.

"Sorry, but apparently I'm supposed to stay here for the time being." She shrugged, trying to play it cool. "More importantly, how did you get here? You're like a freaking ninja." Subaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anyway, has anybody been told that this lady was to come live with us? Any information at all?" Asked Reiji. After a long silence, Lily knew she had to speak up and/or do something. She realized that now could be her last chance to leave and not suffer by the hands of these sadistic brothers. Tensing, Lily found herself immobile and unable to voice anything.

"Are you the one he was talking about?" Finally Shuu spoke up. Lily jumped. _'Since when was he there?! Geez, these boys are not good for my heart...in more ways than one.' _She blushed, shaking her head.

"You know something, Shuu?" Reiji narrowed his eyes.

"Meh, it's nothing much." He lazily replied, eyes still closed. He looked quite comfortable laying on the couch. _'Don't stare at him, oh good grief! He's too sexy!'_ On the outside she resisted to show any fangirling emotion, biting her lip.

"Don't dismiss it off like that. I would like to know." Said Kanato.

"The guy...contacted me the other day...said there was a girl coming and to treat her with respect." Shuu explained.

"Soo...Peachy's the bride-to-be." Said Ayato.

"Oh, so that's how it is." Commented Kanato.

"Ha, more like a sacrifice than a bride." That one was definitely Raito-like, Lily could tell. She scowled.

"I'm not about to be a fodder or a prey to you guys." She blurted.

"Oya, oya a feisty sacrifice. We can't do with that." Raito teased. Lily pouted at him. He chuckled.

"There was also one more thing he mentioned...it was to not kill her." Shuu added nonchalantly.

"Then that means we're going to have a very long time with her." Kanato said in his most creepiest voice and facial expression ever, by Lily's thoughts of course.

"Now that this situation is cleared up, let us introduce ourselves." Said Reiji, being ever so gentlemanly. "The eldest son is Shuu over there laying on the couch, the second son is me, Reiji, and the next are the triplets: Ayato, the one that likes to call himself ore-sama, Laito, the one wearing a hat, and Kanato, with a stuffed teddy bear. The youngest is Subaru, the one who just punched the wall."

None of the brothers seemed to care Lily although with the exception of the triplets who only really wanted her blood. She thought she could handle living with the Sakamaki brothers because she knew what to expect but obviously, no amount of preparation beforehand can prepare Lily for the real thing.

She gulped. "Nice to meet you guys too."

~_end_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I will make next chapters to be longer but as a consequence, it will take longer to upload. **

Finally things are starting develop! xD

Please tell me what you think! I would greatly appreciate your feedback.

Also, I am going to base this on what happens in the anime more, but I'll try to touch up on the game if I can.

Some things that they said during this chapter were partially quoted from the first episode so credits go to the anime. xD

Thanks to all these people below for reviewing!

**MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis:** Thank you! Ahaha they're not my favorites but they have good points too. ^^

**pinkpiggy9456:** Thank you! I plan on doing so!

**DreamerDarkness:** Well, there's your answer! I thought it would be kind of Mary-Sue-like to give her a nice body when it didn't make sense so she has, as Ayato describes, a 'peachy' one. xD It will be explained in future chapters why exactly she came to be in this body and why her body is like that.

**vocaloid16animelover:** Thank you! I hope you continue reading!

**lightwingsx3:** Here's a chapter with the bros! :D

**meril13:** I tried to make this chapter longer. Hope you like it!

Baibai!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **Suggestive themes and swearing may come in later chapters. Also, Raito's unpleasant nickname for Yui.

* * *

**Life As Yui Komori**

Chapter 4

"Teddy and I just want to play." Kanato's face blurred as Lily ran past him. She was running out of breathe, and was confused as to why she had been running so desperately. Turning a corner, she met face-to-face with Ayato. Fear immediately crippled her.

"Ore-sama is going to have a good meal, Peachy." His fangs extended and he zeroed in on her neck. Screaming, Lily quickly pushed him away and kept on running. "Che, how dare you run from ore-sama. You're going to be punished." She heard him saying in the distance. Wheezing from the extraneous running, Lily stopped to catch her breathe. She could feel the tears welling up her eyes. The pain in her chest was screaming out to her, "I don't want to leave with these freaks anymore! I wanna go home!"

"Oya, oya do you want to feel good today, Bitch-chan?" Raito said, smiling a lustful grin and flushed cheeks. He lifted up Lily's skirt and started rubbing her leg. She smacked his hand away and pushed him back. "Fuck you!" She yelled. She rushed to the door ahead and hastily opened it. What lay beyond the door was the entrance hall. Lily could see her exit right in front of her.

"Great! I'll just open these doors and-huh?" She yanked on the handle of the front door but it wouldn't budge one bit. "W-what...why isn't opening!? Open damn it!" As Lily was fumbling with the door, six figures appeared behind her. The hairs on her neck were standing up and she whipped her head around to see the danger.

"Your manners are absolutely awful. I'll have to train you better." Scowled Reiji.

"Get lost, human!" Said Subaru, furious.

"Don't give a damn about what happens to you." Shuu yawned.

At that moment, all of the Sakamaki brothers' faces turned into warped and intimidating expression. In a unpleasant and unison voice, they said, "You can't run away from us."

Lily's vision began to blur from tears streaming down her face, and she slowly fell on her ground in shock and terror. Images of her surroundings swarmed into one distorted picture and suddenly, Lily felt dizzy. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Lily woke up screaming and with a unexpected visitor.

"AHHHHHHHH-!" Lily shot up and ended up bumping her against someone.

"Ouch!" Lily focused her vision in front of her and saw a certain red-head sitting on top of her.

"ACK! Get away!" Lily shrieked, jumping off the bed and running to a corner of the room. She sat down and hugged her knees.

Ayato frowned at her. "Heh, ore-sama didn't think you were so defensive." He rubbed his forehead. "However, you'll pay for bumping into ore-sama."

"Geez! Shut up! That 'ore-sama' title is so old!" Said Lily, infuriated. "What am I going to pay for, huh? You were the one trying to take advantage of me in my sleep! Trying to get a head-start before your brothers?"

Ayato flinched and seemed to pause, scrutinizing the girl. "You weren't so uptight yesterday." He mumbled. "How boring. I don't want to drink the blood of a riled up Peach." He stopped at the door, his back facing towards Lily. "Plus, I heard you screaming in pain here so I wanted to check out what was happening." For a second, Lily thought he was truly concerned for her. Her mouth gaped open like a fish. "That turned me on. But I don't want anyone else making you scream. Next time, I'll make you scream like that for me." Ayato turned to look her in the eyes. "You're _MINE_, got it?"

Oddly enough, Lily felt like complying and nodding but fought against it. Instead she bluntly said, "No."

"You're lucky your blood smells so sweet. Or else ore-sama would have killed you by now." Ayato slammed the door shut.

Lily sighed and leaned her head against the wall. _'First night in the Sakamaki household. What a freaking episode.'_

Looking out the window, Lily saw that it was night time. _'At this rate, I'm going to become nocturnal; more than I already was anyway.'_ The night before, the brothers made it a requirement for her to stay up at the same times that they do and entertain them. She was dead-beat by the time she went to bed. Luckily enough for her, no one got a bite of her then.

Following after, Lily heard a knock on the door. A butler came in carrying a set of clothes. _'That must be the uniform that Yui wears.'_ She thought.

"You are required to change into uniform for your new school." The butler said.

"Thanks. Just leave it on the bed."

The man seemed to pause for a second but then nodded. As he passes by Lily, he said, "Know your place in this household." She was startled at first but then recovered.

"Huh, same goes to you, sir." Lily retorted. The butler smirked before disappearing before her eyes.

"What the hell?! Can't people just use doors? Or is that too mainstream now?" She complained. Her heart couldn't take it if the vampires moved from place to place by popping up everywhere.

Picking up her uniform, Lily walked over to the full-size mirror and held up the uniform in front of her. _'Yup, looks just like Yui. Wait...technically I'm Yui now...however, I'm also Lily.'_ She was getting confused but then an idea struck her. Going over to her suitcase, Lily dug around for paper and a pen. She then wrote done some things about herself. _'Just in case I have an identity crisis. Though I don't believe that will happen but it's good to be safe.' _After changing into the school sailor uniform, Lily tuck her note in her pocket.

Opening the door slowly, she was tentative and reluctant about seeing the brothers. _'What was with my dream? It reminded me of what Yui went through in the beginning. Am I...am I going to have the same fate as her?' _Lily was beginning to have doubts about her situation. Sure, she thought it was a bit frightening being in Yui's body but also it was exciting and gave her a thrill. Now, Lily realized that the world of Diabolik Lovers is not just a game. It was for real now, and one little mistake could mean more than **'Game Over'**; it could mean death. Who knows if she could ever see her friends and families again?

Lily suddenly felt a chill and clutched her arms. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment, she snapped her eyes open and slapped her cheeks to pep herself up. "Alright! You got this! You just got to appeal to their good side and you'll be fine. I also have to quickly find a way to get out of here...man I'm soo contradicting myself." Clinging onto a newfound energy, Lily made her way to the front dining hall.

There, she found Reiji, Kanato, Laito and Ayato sitting at the table eating very little food and large containers of red fluid. 'Gross, is that blood? How do they get so much?' Lily thought.

"Good morn-err good nigh-err good evening, I guess? Whatever you guys say." Lily gave a half-smile. "Um, could I have something to eat? I'm starving."

Reiji, not even looking at her, simply said, "It is bad manners to say, 'I'm starving,' when you really aren't. You should say, 'I'm hungry.' But it is incredibly rude to demand food since you are just a guest."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Since I am a guest, you guys have to treat me properly. Didn't you hear what Shuu said yesterday? 'Treat me with respect.'" The brothers stared at her. Lily looked back at them, a little embarrassed that they were staring at her, and also puzzled. She then recognized how devious her response was and clamped her mouth shut with her hand.

"Oops I-" Ayato slammed his drink down and got up.

"Fun being a diva yet?" He slammed his hand against the wall behind Lily, trapping her. "Your attitude pisses ore-sama off. Prey like you should be obedient and SUBMISSIVE." Ayato unleashed his fangs and-

"Ayato!" Called Reiji. "I told you to do that stuff in private." Ayato growled. He quickly made a hickey on her neck.m

He backed off and said, "Whatever, I'm coming back for you," before cooly walking away. Lily was shocked that he just gave her hickey. She softly touched her neck and her emotion turned to annoyance. She cursed under her breath.

"I wanna turn at it!" Said Raito. "I can't bear just being around her scent anymore...just think about what her blood tastes like." He proceeded to make disturbing noises that Lily could not bear to think about. _'Horny Raito...'_

"Don't suck her dry, Raito. We also want to have a taste." Kanato turned to his teddy bear. "Right, Teddy?"

"Uhm, yeah anyway, the food?" On cue, Lily's stomach grumbled.

Reiji wiped his face with a napkin before standing up. "Very well." Out of no where, he pulled out a pouch of cranberry juice and threw it at me. _'Yeah, so gentlemanly, Reiji.'_ "You can ask the butler to show to the kitchen where you can possibly get a fruit if you're greedy enough." Lily was fine with the cranberry juice but she just couldn't take how she was being treated.

"Okay, listen up now! You guys tell me all this stuff about me being a sacrificial bride yet you don't even treat me properly! If I don't get the proper nutrients then my blood won't taste as good!" She protested. "Not that I'm going to let you guys drink my blood!" She quickly added.

Raito chuckled, Reiji pushed up his glasses and sighed, while Kanato was talking to teddy: "Did yo hear what it said, Teddy?" Lily's face turned into the hue of a bright tomato. 'They're still making fun of me! Damn it, I'll show them! Vampires? Pffft, I got this.' She thought with conviction.

"I'll ask the butler to get you a meal to eat." Reiji gave in. Immediately, said person appeared from the shadows. "Get her a meal." The butler nodded in affirmative and went away.

Lily walked over to the grand dining table and took a seat, a smug look on her face. Kanato and Raito both surrounded her, ready to harrass her. She gave them both a look and tried to keep calm.

"W-what do you guys want?" Lily asked.

"We just want to say hi, Little Bitch-chan." Raito giggled and rested his head on-top of hers. Lily's heart skipped a beat but she quickly shook the feeling off.

"Uhm, hi, yeah, bye now." She quickly said. "And could that name NOT stick? I'm not a female dog nor have I been as rude to you guys as you have been to me." In response, Raito licked her cheek. Lily recoiled.

"Mmm, still tastes so sweet. I want to hurry and have a sip of your blood." He said.

"AHHH! Hey, I wonder where that food is!" Lily desperately tried to avoid Raito's attacks.

"Right here." The butler appeared and set her food on the table. It was a plate of pasta with marinara sauce ontop; combined with several spices and tiny bits of meat. He also placed down utensils. There was also a side dish of soup.

"Ooh!" Lily clapped her hands together. "This is better than I expected!" She immediately dug into the food. Raito tried to make an advance on her but Reiji made his typical, "get a room" comment and shooed Raito away. Raito pouted for a while, clinging onto Lily but then made his leave, not before sneaking a kiss on her cheek. Lily was stunned but then vigorously attempted to rub it off.

"And cookies for you, Master Kanato." The butler said, taking his leave. Lily, chewing on pasta, looked back at where the butler was. _'Hmm, was there something about him in the anime or game? Seems like he's kind of different here...I get this creepy vibe from him. But then again, that goes from the Sakamaki brothers too.'_ She thought.

"Cookies!" Kanato squealed in delight. He took his fork and starting jabbing at the cookies with force and laughing maniacally. Lily couldn't help but smile at him. 'Damn, crazy Kanato.'

Once she took one last slurp of her soup, Lily cleared her throat and looked at Kanato, trying to make some conversation as Reiji had left a while ago, leaving the two of them by themselves.

"So...where's Shuu and Subaru?" She asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Kanato turned to look at her with his crazed eyes. "Their business is not your business, so learn your place." His attention turned back to the cookie smashing. "Humans are just like these cookies...able to be easily crushed. AHAHAHAHA!" Lily knit her eyebrows together and felt a deep discomfort in the pit of her stomach. She then stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go now..." As Lily tried to walk out of the room, she ended up bumping into Subaru.

"Oh sorry-" She started to apologize but Subaru scowled and waved it off.

"Kanato. You. Get in the car. We're going to night school." He said. 'It was already time for that?' Lily thought._ 'Hopefully it will be better than this hell-hole that they call the Sakamaki mansion.'_

She walked out the door, following Subaru.

~_end_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yup. I realize that this isn't exactly focusing on the three brothers I originally intended to focus on. I think that I'm just going to document Lily's interactions with them overall and then with them personally, and then the one love interest(which I haven't decided yet.) x3

**Not much Subaru or Shuu this chapter...why do I do this to myself? :( THEY WILL BE THERE FOR SURE NEXT CHAPTER. Yes. Definitely. **

**Have any suggestions for me? Leave me a review or send me a message! **

Thanks to all these people below for reviewing!

**DreamerDarkness**: That's great! Yup! Lily is a bit of a joking-type of person. xD Hmm, well since she has the heart...I believe that she will have some latent vampire powers but I don't want to spoil my plan too much.

**lightwingsx3: **I'm glad you think it's good! I wasn't so sure that was a good nickname or not but apparently I made it work somehow ahaha.

**vocaloid16animelover:** Here's the chapter! ^^

**Moon55555 est en hibernation**: Updated!~ :)

**meril13:** Happy to hear you like it! Ahaha mary-sue is sometimes enjoyable. Though I hope it won't get too annoying in my story.

**pinkpiggy9456:** Oh my gosh yes! Can't help the fangirl instincts. xD

**DorkyHater:** Will take that into consideration. :D I think it will be a fun addition to the story.

**xlauraax:** Yes, the heroine is a little too weak, even if she gets anemic. Ahaha they are also my favorites too! Ironically, you don't see much of them in this chapter and I apologize. Dx

There are 2 Guests that also reviewed but I can't really reply to them. Although, yes, I updated! Hooray!

Baibai


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just wanted to let readers know that I will be loosely following the anime(and some events in the game), meaning similar events will occur but I will add my own plot to it. An FYI, so that no one gets false hope on this fanfic xD**

* * *

**Life As Yui Komori**  
Chapter 5

The ride to school was quite tense. Lily sat uncomfortably beside Shuu, who appeared to be sleeping. Well, she was happy to be sitting by a sane person but the atmosphere in the carriage was very unnerving. Lily looked out the window, trying to ignore the brothers' stares at her. _'Oh, lord, please help me get out of this awkward setting.'_ She thought while fidgeting. Ayato saw this and smirked.

"What's wrong, Peachy?" He teased. Lily jumped at his question. She glanced at him and then looked down at her feet.

"Errr, it's nothing..." She replied timidly but her sarcastic mouth had other plans. "Don't mind me, just continue being the anti-social creatures you are." Lily gulped and wondered if she was starting to poke at the brothers too much. _'One wrong move, and I a) get sucked up dry b) killed then sucked up dry or c) all of the above.'_ She took a peek at the brothers' reactions. Reiji seemed to annoyingly glare at Lily before turning back to his book, Kanato just plain out ignored her, Laito was chuckling, Shuu merely opened one eyelid before closing it again, and Subaru, was...was that a reminiscent of a smirk?

Ayato pouted. "Oi! Ore-sama is not anti-social! Don't lump me in with the likes of them!" He jabbed his fingers at his brothers. Kanato begged to differ.

"What do mean by that, Ayato-kun?" He gave him his usual psychopathic smile and turned to his teddy bear. "Ne, what do you think he meant by that, Teddy? He couldn't possibly mean he's better than us, right?"

Ayato looked at Kanato, haughtily. "That's exactly what I-"

"But Ayato-kun~." Cooed Raito. "You know you love us."

Reiji slammed his book shut. "Ayato, Kanato, Raito. Stop this silliness right now." He turned to Lily, stern. "Miss Komori, I expect better behavior of you. I believe you understand your role in this household, no?" Lily had no choice but to nod her head, obediently. _'More like a hellhole though.'_ She thought.

The carriage finally halted to a stop and as Lily stepped out, she could breathe easily again. Shuu yawned and exited behind her. Lily looked to her right and saw Subaru standing there, holding out a cranberry juice box.

"Um, thanks?" She said, taking the juice box. Subaru still didn't look at her.

"You'll need it." That was all he simply said before walking away.

"Wait!" Lily called after him. Subaru stopped but didn't turn around. "Are you implying that-" she started to say but stopped as she saw Subaru give her a solemn look. He turned around and vanished. Lily stood there, staring into space. _'So...today is where shit gets real for me.'_ She thought about her interaction with Subaru. _'Did he-was he actually concerned for me? In the anime, Yui only got one cranberry juice box from Reiji but obviously I screwed things up and somehow got two..?'_ Lily couldn't believe it. _'No, no, no let's not jump to conclusions.'_

"Miss Komori." Reiji called her. It took a while for Lily to register that he was referring to her, and turned around. "You are in the same class as Kanato and Ayato. Follow them." She nodded.

* * *

Walking into her _'supposed_' classroom, Lily saw the emptiness and dreariness of it. _'Night school is a bit different, especially the creepy aura...it seems to run around the whole school.'_ She thought, unable to contain her shiver.

The only people in the room besides her were Ayato and Kanato. Ayato had his head on the desk and it appeared that he was sleeping but if this went along with the anime, he really wasn't. _'Or he has vampire sensitivity.'_ Lily added. Kanato was, as per usual, playing with his beloved Teddy. She looked up at the board and saw the words, "Food Prep" and sighed. _'Guess I have to go along with the storyline, huh?'_

"So you guys aren't, uh, going to your next class? J-just going to sit here and do nothing? That's a rather fine education there." Lily commented. "We're doing food prep ya know."

"Teddy doesn't think there is a point to school. Therefore, so do I." Said Kanato, fiddling with Teddy's arms. Lily sweat-dropped, anime style. 'You know, Kanato, I'm starting to think that Teddy just reflects your own opinions.'

"Well, okay, I guess I'll just go then." Lily started to leave but then Ayato grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away from him but his grip on her was monstrous.

"Wait, Peachy." Ayato suddenly lifted his head up and glanced at the board. He smirked, turning to look her in the eyes. "I want you to make me takoyaki."

* * *

"Not just any takoyaki, but the WORLD'S best takoyaki!" Said Ayato. Lily groaned. He had just dragged her down to an empty economics room and forcefully deployed his orders on her.

"Ayato, I don't even know how to make takoyaki!" Lily exclaimed. "Unless you want to eat crap...now that's entirely doable."

Ignoring her last remark, Ayato paused. "What?" He said in disbelief. "You don't know how to make takoyaki? Are you even real?"

Lily scoffed. "I wasn't aware that being able to make takoyaki was the standard. Plus, is that even something most people know how to make?"

Ayato looked at her pitifully. She was taken aback. "W-what's that look for-"  
"Ore-sama will teach you!" He chirped. "Ore-sama is not teaching for free though." The look in his eyes turned dangerous. "You..." Ayato approached Lily. She stepped back, suddenly nervous and intimidated.

"W-what?" Lily quivered.

"In exchange, you have to make ore-sama the best takoyaki in the world." He whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but burst into laughter right there.

Ayato looked lost. "W-why are you laughing? You're not laughing at ore-sama, are you?"

Lily clutched her stomach. "W-well, i-it's-pffft. I thought you were going to say 'You have to let me drink your blood' or something like that." She explained, giggling. Ayato's expression darkened. He backed Lily up against the wall, slamming his hand on it. She tensed, unsure of what was about to happen. _'Am I in deep shit right now? I think I am. Shit.'_ Lily thought.

"Hey, Ayato, let's talk this through, ok?" She asked nervously.

"...ore-sama has been holding it in long enough." He said, and dug his fangs into her neck.

"Fuck!" Lily blurted. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but Ayato wrapped his hands around her shoulders and drank more of her blood.

He then withdrew with a surprised look. "What is this...so sweet." Ayato tried to go back for more but Lily put her palm under his chin and pushed his jaw up.

"Okay, that's enough!" She said, enraged. "I'm not letting you drink anymore!" Lily grasped her neck and ran out of the room.

Ayato leaned on the table. "Why does her blood...taste so familiar?" He pondered. Then he licked his lips.

* * *

Running away, Lily came across a group of students in the hallway. They stared at her, specifically her neck that was dripping with blood. Lily swore that their eyes flashed red for a moment, and that was all it took for her to sprint off.

Eventually, she found the nurse's office and knocked on the door. A voice inside answered, "Come in!" Inside revealed a white, spacious room. A little to the side was a medium-sized desk and a lady with her back facing towards Lily was sitting at the desk. She turned around and immediately Lily saw her gorgeous features. Hair that looked silky and fell around her face flatteringly, a cute nose, and luscious pink lips. She was not lacking in the chest area too. Lily felt a twinge on jealously at this young teacher.

"How may I-oh my! Is that a fang wound?" She asked. Lily nodded, stunned that she recognized it. The nurse quickly motioned her to come closer and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. She then went over to some cabinets on the left side of the room and took out a first aid kit.

"So...you know the deal about this wound? Like, what caused it?" Lily felt kind of uncomfortable saying the term 'vampire' out loud.

"Well, yes...I have a general idea. A lot of students, unfortunately, get sent to me, anemic, or having fang marks on their neck." The pretty lady wiped the blood off of Lily's neck and also her hand. "When I first came here, I was pretty startled!" She laughed, nervously.

"If you know, then why are you still working here?" Lily asked, puzzled. 'Any sane person would go running in the opposite direction if they knew the truth.' She thought.

The nurse took out a cotton pad and dabbed hydrogen peroxide on it. "Normal people would quit right?" She said. "I guess I'm different then." Sighing, the lady shrugged her shoulders. "The pay is pretty good and so far, I haven't ran into any conflict. Plus there's this one sweet boy!" She put the cotton pad against Lily's neck and she instantly winced. "Sorry, it's going to hurt but it's necessary to prevent any infection."

"W-who's this sweet boy, you're talking about?" Lily asked, trying to get her mind off of the pain of the hydrogen peroxide hitting her wound.

The nurse took out some antibiotic medicine and rubbed some on Lily's fang mark. "Oh, he's just so nice! Usually, other of 'those' boys always try to hit on me or drink my blood but he intervenes and makes no attempts like that on me. He's got a such a contagious smile." She smiled just thinking about him. "He visits here frequently but it's just to skip class and sleep. What a slacker!" The nurse giggled.

"Hmm, that guy does sound pretty decent." Said Lily. 'Compared to the Sakamaki brothers.' She added in her head as an afterthought.

"Yes, his name is Sakamaki Shuu. Do you know him?" The nurse asked. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen you around before...are you a new student?" Lily was shocked at the name but still managed to nod. "Welcome to our school! Oh! Shame on me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ms. Sakurada And you?"

"Uhm...I'm Li-uh, I meant Yui, Komori Yui." Lily replied. _'Caught myself there just in time...whew.'_ She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice to meet you, Komori-san!" Ms. Sakurada chirped, shaking hands with Lily. "You're all set to go now!" She gave a pat on Lily's shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile. "Be careful out there. I wish you luck. May god be with you." Lily smiled at the lady and thanked her. She exited the infirmary; her thoughts focused on what Ms. Sakurada had said earlier.

'_**Plus there's this one sweet boy!'**_

'_**He's got a contagious smile!'**_

'_**Yes, his name is **_Sakamaki Shuu_**.'**_

Lily stopped walking. _'Does this mean the lazy boy is having an affair...with a human?'_

~_end_

* * *

**Author's Note:** ARGH! Not enough Shuu or Subaru screentime! Sorry! Also, not enough screen-time for anyone except for Ayato. I mean, his personality is improving so I'm liking him a lot better but I guess I'm writing so many scenes with him in it because the anime had a lot of scenes with him in it(and Raito especially. xD)

**Anyway, please leave a review on your thoughts on this chapter!** I feel like this chapter sucked overall but I will promise to make it up in the next one(I actually plan to dive into each of the Sakamaki brothers but Lily will end up with one brother though...because I like decisive endings. XD)

**Thanks to ****these lovely people for reviewing!**

**lightwingsx3:** Thank you! :D

**DorkyHater:** Of course! It was an awesome idea! ^^

**vocaloidanime16lover:** As in my note at the top of this chapter, it kind of is and it kind of isn't. I hope that's okay though. I didn't want to copy the anime or game completely ahaha. Yes, exactly, wait until the plot thickens and her heart comes into play. ;)

**AvealPanthera:** Glad you like this story! Hope you continue to read more! :)

**Moon55555 est en hibernation:** Yes, exactly what I think! But right now, she's not strong enough to take on 6 of them. xD

**pinkpiggy9456:** Ikr! No shuu! NOOOO! There's going to be something coming up that involves Shuu, as you can see in the end, so expect more Shuu to come xD.

**darkmagic:** Thanks for taking the time to read this! Well, since she does have Cordelia's heart...something like that will occur in the future but she's not going to be overpowered (because even Cordelia got killed...*spoiler or not I don't know*)

**meril13:** Yes, I think it is even refreshing and fun for me to write her like this ahaha. Thanks for following my story!

**NightlyRowenTree:** No, THANK YOU, for reading my story. :)

**Guest Reviewer Time!**

Thanks to my guests who reviewed(you guys should totally get an account)and:

totally would: kind of agree and kind of disagree. Wouldn't want the brothers sucking the life out of me. xD

3: everybody has their preferences and I would see why you wouldn't like him. ^^

Kekfkf: well, I'm not going to spoil anything..*whistles and looks away*

omg 333: Ahaha, you'll be seeing them in future chapters, probably more.

_Baibai_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Spoilers? xD **

**Also, I am very sorry if I don't capture their characters that well. ." I've only watched the anime and know some stuff from the games(also wiki) so essentially, I know almost close to nothing about their true personality and how they would act if this scenario happened, etc. **

* * *

**Life As Yui Komori**

Chapter 6

Near the end of night school, Lily started to yawn and sway from the lack of sleep. _I'm not nocturnal, damn it! How did Yui deal with this? _She wondered.

Lily thought that having Cordelia's heart might give her super powers but as far as she was concerned, she felt normal as a teenage girl felt...living with vampire brothers. Six of them, to top it off. _Okay, not so normal but still. I feel like a weak mortal. When will I become badass Yui who awakens as a vampire? Oh wait, there's also that problem with Cordelia...that bitch. _Lily shook her head. _I'm seriously screwing this plot line because I'm not the clueless Yui that doesn't know anything but rather omniscient...if I slip up, one of the brothers might notice and get suspicious. _She gasped in realization. _I've read things like this before! The enemy would kill the spy that knew too much information! _Lily gulped nervously. She knew that her chances of surviving were slim in the Sakamaki mansion anyway, this wasn't the time to be the scaredy-cat again. Lily recalled the different endings of the game she played. There were a couple endings where Yui ended up dead. _Well, this isn't the game or anime anymore..._I _changed it...for the better or for the worst. _

Entering the nearby bathroom to wash up, Lily bumped into group of girls. She wasn't surprised they were tall and elegant, like they should have been models for New York fashion week. Glimmering fangs peeked out from their red lips enough for Lily to recognize them. She backed away, cautious.

One of the girls started to laugh. She rudely stuck her finger at Lily. "Look, its human fodder!" she exclaimed. The rest of the group cringed and mockingly avoided Lily as if she was a pig that just jumped in a pile of dung and garbage.

"How disgusting." Another one said. They left laughing and leaving Lily stunned. She turned around to look at the vampire girls walk away and shook her head in disapproval. _That was...unexpected. Bullying happens everywhere, I guess. _Lily thought, going into an empty stall. _Did Yui also go through this? _She started to feel compassionate for the girl. _Poor girl...not only was she abused by the Sakamakis, she had to endure bullying at school..._ Lily did not yet associate Yui with herself, although she was technically Yui. She was not yet accustomed to the world of Diabolik Lovers; Lily felt that she was there but not actually there at the same time. It felt...surreal to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she believed that this was all a dream but the pain she felt was too real to ignore.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Lily had the sudden urge to rip the bandage on her neck off. _Why..do I feel that something is going to happen? _She tore the bandage on her neck off slowly and gasped as she saw what was underneath. Bare, white, smooth skin. _No way! It was only 2 hours ago! _Lily wondered if this is how quickly Yui's wounds healed and if that was why her skin was always healthy when another Sakamaki made a move on her. Throwing the bandage in the trash can, she exited the bathroom and continued to go through the horror land called school.

_Why am I not insane yet? _

* * *

"Oi, girl!" Lily turned around. _Me?_

She saw Subaru standing behind her. "Oh, hey Subaru." Lily replied, tiredly. "Wait...my name is Li-Yui Komori. Not girl."

"Li-Yui?" Subaru's eyes narrowed. Her eyes widened and she inwardly face-palmed herself.

"No, no just Yui!" Lily quickly corrected. "Must be my speech impediment ahaha." She laughed, flustered.

The corners of Subaru's mouth curved up a bit but then he coughed and said, "Come on, we're going home." Lily smiled at his subtle action and skipped happily behind him. _For some reason, I'm feel comforted by Subaru's presence. Though he is a little scary when he throws one of his anger tantrums. _Lily thought.

After leaving the building, Lily felt so much better getting out of the torturous atmosphere but was immediately faced with the reality that she was probably going to be fang-raped at the mansion more. Her shoulders slumped, leaving Lily depressed. She then looked up and saw all the brothers standing in front of their carriage and looking at her.

"Everyone, get on." said Reiji.

Lily climbed into the vehicle with Ayato following her. _Shit, I have to sit by Ayato? Bad, bad, bad idea. _She had an internal panic.

"Yo, Peachy." He grinned, as he whispered into her ear. He glanced at her neck, frowning. "Ore-sama guesses that mark wasn't deep enough. Wait for ore-sama at the mansion, ore-sama will leave so many hickeys on your body, no one else will be able to claim you." Lily shivered, under his breath, and made a move to sit across from him. Ayato grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down beside him.

"Uh-uh, Peachy. You're sitting by ore-sama." He said, fiercely.

"What if I don't want to, you rapey tomato!" Lily snapped, glaring at him. Ayato forcefully grabbed her chin and pulled her up. Lily flinched in pain and grabbed his wrists, ready to wrestle it out with him.

"Stop it, Ayato." said Shuu. Both of his eyes shot open and he was sitting up straight. "You heard what I was told. _Treat her with respect._"

All the brothers looked over to stare at the two struggling with each other with no emotion.

"But she's just our meal. It's silly to treat your blood bank with respect." remarked Kanato, and he turned to Lily. "Hey, you. Don't you think so? Would you treat a chicken leg with respect? I don't think so. You would rip it up and chew it horridly like the mortal you are." He hugged Teddy and slightly swayed, snickering.

For a moment, Lily thought Kanato had a point, however, this was _her_ they were talking about; a human very close to their kind. _Soon enough, I'm not going to be a human anymore anyway! _She thought pointlessly.

"It doesn't matter!" She protested. "I am a person, with morals, values, and beliefs. You guys are also people...just with different living standards. Does it make sense for us to slit each others throats because we believe that one of us is lesser than the other? Who set that rule?"

Subaru turned his attention away from the window to look at her, inquiringly. Raito kept his annoyingly beautiful smile on his frustratingly gorgeous face and said, "Oh, Bitch-chan. It's just the way things are. We feed off of humans. We cannot live in peace together; our kind would only wipe out your kind." He crossed his right leg over his left. "Just accept your fate."

"That has some truth in it but it still doesn't make sense!" Lily had a sudden feeling in the pit of stomach that made her riled up. "We may differ in abilities and physical appearance but our minds! We all process thoughts, have feelings, and comprehend emotions. Most importantly, we can communicate with each other so that provides for negotiating and peaceful living. I believe that in itself is what makes the relationship between vampires and humans and humans and animals different." She paused, sorting out her thoughts, and as a result, sobering down. "Now, I'm not saying animals should be treated with no respect but that's another discussion. What I'm trying to say that although it may be hard, we can coexist with one another. The only thing that is keeping us from doing that is a closed, traditional mind. To accomplish this, have an open mind to new things and not just assume that things are and will always be a certain way. So, uhm, what I'm trying to say is, I'll treat you with respect if you treat me with respect."

The brothers look contemplative for a moment but then went back to being their cold selves immediately.

"This is stupid." Ayato mumbled, sinking back into his seat. Lily punched him in the shoulder. "Hey!" he shouted, and pinched her cheeks.

"Stahp mff*" Lily muttered, not being able to form proper words. She flailed and accidentally whacked Ayato in the head. He was furious now and attempted to choke her.

Kanato giggled and held Teddy up in their direction. "Look at them, Teddy. Aren't they amusing?" he said.

"OI! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Subaru shouted suddenly. "YOU ARE TOO LOUD!" He grabbed Reiji's book and threw it towards Ayato and Lily. Lily moved away so it ended up hitting Ayato.

"Subaruuuuu!" He growled, turning to the perpetrator.

Lily started to scoot away from Ayato but then bumped into Raito's arm. She turned to look at him and remembered that she was also sitting beside him.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm cornered! _Raito gave an eerie smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"Aww, Bitch-chan is starting to warm up to me. Does that mean you're willing to become one with me?" he said. Lily squirmed under his hug and shook her head fiercely. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to take you." He pushed Lily's hair out of the way to reveal the bare skin on her neck. Raito licked his lips.

Ayato looked over and saw what Raito was about to do.

"Hey that's not cool, Raito!" he said, angrily. "She's belongs to _ore-sama._" Raito looked up, sighing.

"You can't share?" asked Raito. "Oh dear brother, you can't expect me to resist this alluring scent." He took a whiff of Lily's scent and gave a breath of pleasure. He then pierced her skin with his fangs.

Lily shrieked. Raito proceeded to gulp down her blood and then his eyes widened. "This taste...is so nostalgic.." he murmured. Ayato pushed Lily away from Raito and licked the blood trail down her neck and proceeded to kiss her collarbone.

"You...belong to ore-sama. You are ore-sama's." He whispered. Ayato created a new bite on her wrist and drank her blood greedily. Lily was losing her strength quickly and gave a weak attempt to whack Ayato. He easily caught her arm and took her into a deep embrace. She peeked over his shoulder and saw all the brothers' eyes were glowing red and the aura of the carriage filled with lust and longing.

_N-no way...why is my heart beating fast? This can't be happening...I need to get away from him!_

"H-help..." Lily whispered, weakly.

In an instant, Subaru shoved Ayato off of Lily and kicked the door open. "We've arrived already." he said, dragging her out at a fast pace. He entered a side door with her and into an empty room.

"W-wait, stop." She coughed. Subaru let go of her wrist, his back still facing her.

Lily wheezed, trying to catch her breath. She finally looked up at Subaru, giving a weak smile. "Thanks...Subaru."

Subaru still didn't face her. Lily frowned.

"What's wrong?" She moved her hand near him and he swatted it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouted. He grabbed a table near him and overturned it, making all the papers and objects on it fall off and mix into a puddle at Lily's feet. She was startled and shook in terror at the expression he was giving her. Subaru truly looked like a predator; his eyes glowed a crimson red and his fangs were longer than normal. Despite the hostility she was sensing, Lily could see something else in his eyes. Deep conflict was raging inside of him, as his eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes glowed with desperation.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Subaru bellowed. "GO!" Even though he warned her, Lily stood firmly in her place. She gathered the last of her strength and turned it into determination.

"Subaru." She started. "I know. You have your desires too. But-"

"But WHAT?!" He said. "I'm the same as them!...no, even worse! I'm scum! I can't even control this side of me!" Subaru took nearby books and flung them in a rage fit.

Still, Lily stayed calm. "But you were the only one who attempted to get me out of there." She looked out the window beside Subaru and saw the full moon, clear in the sky. "No wonder." She sighed. "Subaru...I have to thank you for that. I-I have this-I know you've seen it but I do have this oddly brave side of myself but that's only because I'm stupid and I think nothing bad will happen." Lily ran a hand through her hair, cringing at the feeling of short hair and remembered who she was now. _Yui, not me. _"When Ayato and Raito were both getting at me...I couldn't do _anything._ I thought I could, I thought, 'I'm strong, I can handle it.' I mean, I broke away from Ayato when he tried to approach me, even though he did end up sucking my blood anyway. The time just now was different...the only thing I could do was sit there...and be sucked dry." Lily shivered and shut her eyes, not wanting to recall the memory.

Subaru calmed down from his fit and sat down in the opposite direction of Lily. "Just...go to sleep already. Treat your wounds." was all he said. Lily concluded there was nothing else she could do so exited the room, taking one last look at Subaru, who was glancing out at the night sky.

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke up feeling groggy and dragged herself out of bed. She was dazedly walking down the hall until she heard a voice.

"Yeah. I will, Mrs. Sakurada. Sorry for waking you up." Lily rubbed her eyes. _Mrs. Sakurada? Isn't that..._ Her eyes widened and she took a better look at the figure. It was Shuu talking on the phone. _No way, he's talking with her...isn't he? Don't tell me, that he is REALLY close to her? I was only joking about him having an affair!_ Lily paced back and forth in the hallway. She knew it was especially bad for Shuu if anyone found out. A vampire with a human...

"What are you doing?" said Shuu from behind her. Lily whipped her head around and smiled shyly at him.

He looked at her suspiciously. "You didn't...hear my phone call, did you?" he asked. Lily paused and then proceeded to shake her head. Shuu kept his eyes on her, not believing her. She gave in and nodded. He groaned and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"That's great." Shuu mumbled. There was a silence that followed the two of them standing there, Lily mostly glancing at Shuu and shifting nervously.

"Well, if you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't. I know what the consequences of a vampire being close to a human brings." She finally said.

Shuu opened his eyes to stare at her. Lily averted her eyes, blushing. _Damn, I feel like a whore. Who the heck am I committed to if my heart beats fast for every one of these boys? _She thought.

He then smiled the sweetest smile that Lily had ever seen in her life. "Thanks." Shuu passed her and whispered, "I don't think you're just fodder." _DOKI DOKI DOKI_

Lily thought she would faint on the spot from one, Shuu's sexy voice, two, what he just said, and three, from the blood she lost yesterday.

_~end_

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

That ending...was abrupt. xD

I hope I haven't turned some readers away from this fanfic yet. xD From now on, I'm not going to make any promises about what I will write because obviously my fingers have a mind of themselves and tend to type against my will...not that it's entirely a bad thing but...

Anyway, this time I typed this on the computer(instead of my iPad which takes painstakingly longer)so it's a faster update and a bit longer, I hope. ^^

If anyone was wondering, I'm getting some of their personalities/actions from the review Hinano made of the game. Link: /2012/10/26/otome-game-review-diabolik-lovers-haun ted-dark-bridal/

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story and review!  
**

**lightwingsx3: **I know right! I hope so too! I guess we will have to see. ;) That will be covered in the next chapter.

**xenocanaan: **Sorry that it's not this chapter(and just a small snippit at the end). ." I'm really having trouble balancing things between the characters so excuse me. x( But the 'affair' that I mentioned in the last chapter will be covered in the next chapter so yeah, Shuu sexy bath time and stuff like that...well not really. xD

**KRedCali86: **Ahaha, yes, humor! I think the anime lacked in that genre. xD Thank you for reading!

**pinkpiggy9456: **We will have to see if that affair is REALLY true in the next chapter. xD Updated! :3

**Twilight-A-14: **Yay! I'm happy that I made you laugh. ^^ Thank you!

**Crystal Flower of Solitude: **Not going to spoil anything about the ending of my fanfic but you're on the right track. ;) I seriously hope the anime doesn't abruptly end and leave a lot of plot holes. That would suck. But what can they do with such short episodes? Thanks for reading!

_baibai ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**It would be great if someone wanted to be a beta-reader for my story. But it's not required though...just if anyone is irritated by my mistakes. xD More cursing in this chapter.

* * *

**Life As Yui Komori**

Chapter 7

After her sudden meeting with Shuu, Lily thought about how much he had differed from the anime and game. _He seems less like a lazy butt...but...this change...is so _strange. She could not wrap her mind around the fact that Shuu actually smiled and to _her_, specifically! What brought on this alter Shuu seemed to be the night school's nurse, Ms. Sakurada, as Lily speculated. She was happy that Shuu seemed a little brighter and comfortable around humans. On the contrary, Lily felt possessive of him and didn't exactly like a gorgeous human hanging around him, even though the feeling didn't make sense and she shouldn't have felt the way, having only recently met Shuu face-to-face. _I don't know...I just don't want Shuu to get hurt again. We don't need another 'Edgar' to happen. _She thought, sadly.

Lily made her way to the dining room and found it empty. She wondered if no one was up yet because it was still morning. Reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone, Lily checked the time. _It's 8 a.m...maybe I should go back to sleep...but I'm hungry. Hmmm...food or sleep..._As if her body could hear her, Lily's stomach chortled. She groaned and decided that it had been hours since she last ate. Looking at her phone, she remembered how she had closely protected it from getting taken away or broken, even going as far as to tuck it inside her shirt when she slept. Lily thought it was a miracle that none of the Sakamaki brothers took her cellphone away yet. _Maybe they think I'm not going to use it..._She thought. _Eh, it could be useful when the time comes. _Lily tucked it away.

Shuffling around the mansion, Lily opened a random door and hoped that it was the kitchen. She poked her head through the small opening in the door and her eyes widened in terror as she saw who was inside. _Shit, it's Reiji! Crap, is it already the time for this sicko to poison me?! _Her thoughts rushed. Lily was getting her behind out of there faster than you can say, "run" when Reiji stopped her from closing the door and thus escaping. She looked up at him, smiling nervously.

"What business do you have intruding into my bedroom this early?" Reiji's hair was a mess and his shirt unbuttoned. He didn't have his glasses on and if Lily didn't know his personality, she would have straight swooned and clinged to him like a rabid fangirl. It was also strange to see the clean and tidy Reiji so...normal.

Lily averted her eyes. "I, uh, was just looking for the kitchen...and I accidentally opened your door. Which by the way, maybe you should lock it?" She wasn't so sure that she should have said that last line. Lily quickly turned away to go before saying, "Gotta go!" Reji swiftly grabbed her arm, pulling her into the room with him. He then shut the door close. There was a flabbergasted expression on Lily's face.

"Huh-what-" She stuttered.

"Since you've come all this way, I thought it would be good manners to keep a young woman company." Although his words sounded sweet, Reiji still had his disapproving gaze on her. Lily gulped. _Damn it, I failed to escape. Reiji's one tough cookie. _

He went over to his night stand and grabbed his glasses, polishing them with a handkerchief. "I apologize for my appearance. I will get dressed immediately." Reiji started to head over to his bathroom but stopped as if he remembered something. "Oh yes, and you're not allowed to peek or sit in my chair. Don't get too comfortable." Lily's mouth almost touched the ground as she saw a slight smirk on his face. When he closed the door, she puffed up her cheeks in anger. _Geez, what a prick! _Lily contemplated throwing a rage fit in his room but finally settled for staying calm and level-headed. She, of course, still wanted to live.

Reiji emerged from his bathroom looking like he usually was. Slicked back hair, tidy clothes, and a gentlemanly aura about him. _Well, the aura disappears once he speaks,_ Lily thought. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Reiji inquired, quizzical. Lily quickly regained her composure and waved her hands frantically.

"Oh, no, nothing!" She said. He frowned at her and shook his head.

"I'll make some tea." He said, going to the mini-kitchen on the other side of his room. Lily gaped at how gradiose his room compared to hers and the fact that it even contained a _kitchen._

"Maybe me one for me if you're not too bothered." She muttered, recalling Reiji's 'gentlemanly' actions towards Yui in the anime.

"Oh?" Reiji glanced at her. "So you want a cup?" If Lily could sweatdrop, she would have sweatdropped anime-style at this moment.

She waved her hand, dismissively. "Nah, I'm good. Though I could do with some food. I think it's about time for me to leave and go eat, ya know?" Lily tried to discreetly slip out of his room. Reiji, however, caught on and stopped her merely with his voice. She stood still, fear tingling through her bones. _Is this a vampire's power? _Lily thought.

"If you're worried about if I'm going to try to suck your blood, you're wrong." He shifted up his glasses. "I have no interest in that thing."

Lily snorted. "Yeah right, vampire lust is as bad as hormones. You just can't control that shit." she said. Reiji raised an eyebrow at her language. Lily just shrugged and thought, _Even though he says that, he does end up sucking Yui's blood. I mean, _everyone _does, whether they can help it or not. _

Reiji looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked up at Lily. She was facing him, with her hand on the handle.

"Uhm, why are still keeping me here? Aren't I just a nuisance to you?" asked Lily after a long moment of silence. Reiji set down his book.

"Come over here." He said, imperatively. Lily complied, hesitant and girded herself. Reiji took his cup of tea and held it out to her.

"You said you wanted a cup, didn't you? Well, here you go. I'm being nice enough to offer mine." Lily blinked at the tea, staring at her reflection on the liquid. _Did he poison it? No...I didn't see him slip anything in it. _

"What are you staring at? Did you think I put something weird in it?" Reiji asked. Lily looked away from the tea to meet him square in the eyes.

"Why else would you offer me something to drink? All of you guys have been rude to me ever since I came here." Lily said, suspicious. Reiji then started creepily laugh.

"You are not as much of an idiot that I thought you were." He stood up and took the cup over to sink and dumped out its contents. Lily sighed, relieved that she chose not to drink it. _I'm getting quite parched...I mean my hunger is an issue but...I lied about not needing anything to drink. _

"Since you've forced me to abandon my morning cup of tea, that means...I am forced to turn to other options." Reiji turned towards Lily, eyes glowing bright red. Lily's eyes grew wide and her heart started pumping faster when she realized the meaning of his words. She grabbed at doorknob and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. _Damn it, it's locked! _

Lily felt a presence behind her and she whipped her head around to see that Reiji had backed her it a corner. He grabbed her roughly and bit her neck; Lily whimpering.

"Fuck you! Reiji, you hypocrite!" She screamed. Reiji then violently pulled his fangs away and growled at her.

"You will not use such language in front of me." He tried to resume his bloodsucking but there was a sudden knock on the door. It was forced open, with Lily tumbling to the ground at impact. She immediately clutched her neck and pulled herself up. Without even looking at whom was outside the door, Lily blindly ran out and collided into a hard, sturdy chest.

"Ow," Lily mumbled. She looked up and gasped, stumbling back a little. It was the startled expression of Subaru. She almost forgot that Reiji was behind her and quickly changed the direction she was going, and ran past Subaru.

"Hey!" Subaru called after her but she didn't stop running. He 'tsk'ed and turned to Reiji, who was running a hand through his hair and sighing.

"You guys are too fucking loud in the morning." said Subaru, annoyed. He paused before asking, "What did you do to her?"

Reiji turned around, about to close to the door. Subaru swiftly stuck out his hand to stop it. "I said what-"

"I just wanted to see what the hype was about." Reiji snapped. "Her blood is sweet...almost annoyingly sweet. But it's also...there's something to it that I can't put my finger on." Subaru frowned.

"Something about it?" he asked. Reiji seemed deep in contemplation before shooing Subaru away.

"Go to sleep, Subaru." Reiji shut his door, leaving Subaru alone in the empty hallway. He rested his finger on his chin. _Her blood...it's hard to miss her scent. I wonder what it would taste like..._Subaru shook his head. _I can't control myself...just a drop of her blood will make me crazy. I'll...hurt her. _

He then walked off, thinking about Lily. _Last night, she looked at me with serene eyes...not like everyone else. The only other time I remember someone giving me that look was when mother..._Subaru abruptly punched the wall to the side at the thought of his mother. He grimaced and took out the memento that she gave him. Subaru looked at the knife and gripped it tightly. _Damn it..._

* * *

Lily ran as quickly as she could to the nearest bathroom. She had tears in her eyes because of the pain throbbing in her neck. _Damn Reiji! Does he have absolutely no respect for me? Heck, even Ayato was gentler! _Lily's vision was blurred by fury and fear as she burst into the bathroom, unaware at another occupant in the room. She quickly opened the cabinets for some bandages and disinfectant. Turning the sink faucet on, Lily started cursing under her breath.

"Shit, this hurts." She flinched as she tried to clean her dripping blood.

Suddenly, someone yawned. Lily froze, turning around. There was Shuu, bathing with all of his clothes on and not giving a care about the world, like he usually is.

"W-what are you doing here?" She sputtered. Lily was shocked that how jumbled her encounters with the brothers were compared to the anime.

Shuu opened his eyes to look at her. "I should be the one asking you that. You suddenly barged in when I was in here." He blinked. "Huh, so Reiji made a move? That was quite fast."

"What the heck?" Lily couldn't help but laugh. "You said that you didn't think I was fodder. Shouldn't you be more concerned? Where's the sympathy in your voice?" She turned back to disinfecting her wound.

Shuu closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. "I only said that because I only have some respect for humans." He said. "You know, you're just wasting your time doing that." Lily was about to put on her bandage but then stopped.

"Huh? What?" She asked.

Shuu sighed. "Treating your wound. It's unnecessary." he said. _So he knows about my strange regenerative abilities th__is point._ Lily thought.

"Well, I don't know why you would say that but I don't want to get an infection." Lily said, playing ignorant. She glanced in the mirror and saw Shuu shrugging behind her. Once she was done patching herself up, Lily decided this was the chance to confront Shuu about Ms. Sakurada.

"So...is this respect for humans you said...is it for Ms. Sakurada?" Lily hesitantly asked. Shuu flinched a little. Ms

"I never said that I was going to share any information with you, I just asked for you not to tell anyone." He said. Lily pouted and decided to tease him a bit.

"You do know I could blackmail you, right?" Shuu's eyes shot open and glared at her.

"You couldn't. You're too much of a coward." Lily's mouth opened in protest but she realized that he indeed, was correct.

"Okay...maybe that's slightly true but still. I have a right to know, since I'm now involved." She declared.

"Who said you had any involvement in this? You have no business in our relationship." Shuu yawned.

Lily was getting a bit irritated. She didn't like what he was implying. "What exactly is your relationship with her?"

"What do you think? Just student and teacher." He replied, easily. "Would you stop questioning me?"

"But how could that be-" Lily clamped her mouth shut. _-true? Ms. Sakurada implied that you guys were pretty close. How did you get over Edgar? _was what she wanted to say but she knew what kind of trouble saying that would bring. Instead, she decided to switch subjects and walked closer to the bathtub.

"Hey, uh, say aren't you cold from soaking in a bathtub with clothes on?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine. It's relaxing here." Shuu then turned his back towards her. _I guess that's my cue to leave...I mean that was my longest conversation with any Sakamaki. _Lily stared at his back. _Nah...who knows when's the next time I will have a civil conversation with anyone? I'm the ignorant Yui here!_

"Hey, hey, Shuu. Shuuuuu. Come on." She poked at his back. "Respond to me. Heyyy." At first, Shuu made no move but then he suddenly grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her over into the tub. She shrieked and then met Shuu's eyes. He was glaring at her.

"You really have your guard down. Do you see how easy it is for me to suck your blood?" He said. "And you're saying that you're not going to let us drink your blood. How nice that worked out." Lily frowned, thinking that Shuu's comment was a little harsh.

"I-ow!" Lily recoiled from his harsh grip on her wrist. "You're hurting my wrist!" Still, Shuu didn't let go. He leaned closer to her face and sucked on the clean side of her neck. He gulped her blood and then pushed her away. Shuu didn't look at her.

"Humans are so fragile. If you know what's best for you, _stay away._" Lily's eyes widened with shock and hurt as she darted from the bathroom. She closed her eyes and cringed. _I'm so stupid! What was I thinking? _Forgetting about food and water, Lily went back to her room where she knew she would be safe, coiled under her bed sheets.

Meanwhile, Shuu slowly got out of the bathtub, with Lily's blood still dripping down his chin. His clothes clung tightly to his well-toned body and he left a water trail as he walked.

"Her blood...is the best I ever tasted. Better than Ms. Sakurada's..." He said, licking the blood away.

Shuu grinned slightly. "Heh, interesting woman."

_~end_

* * *

**Author's**** Note: **Ack! I'm so so sorry! I know probably half of my reviewers want to kill me for ever hinting at Shuu having an affair or lover or whatever. It's just another one of those plot-driving things. I will state it here as I told another reviewer that messaged me. **SHUU ISN'T GOING TO END UP WITH ANOTHER GIRL. NOR IS HE DECIDED TO END UP WITH LILY. **

At least, I probably won't show who she's going to end up with until the end, though you can probably tell just by reading the story. I hope that doesn't annoy anyone. **PM if you have any questions or concerns.** Or if you want to bash me or something. :P

Also, I apologize that this isn't a clear end to the mystery between Shuu and Ms. Sakurada...to be honest, this will probably take a few chapters. So, hold your horses. xD

That aside, **thanks to these magical people for reviewing! **

**Crystal Flower of Solitude: **Aww, yup, totally. Maybe there was a budget concern? Glad you liked this chapter. :) Ahaha I thought Lily and Ayato would be the type to get into quarrels with each other often. Peachy vs. Tomato xD

**pinkpiggy9456: ** Ahaha don't worry! I hope this chapter wasn't too cringe worthy but hopefully Shuu spills everything in the next chapter. He's one tough cookie!

**AvealPanthera: **Yes, Raito will never be able to overcome his lust. xD Glad you thought it was cute! Thank you!

**meril13: **Thank you! :D

**88XeqtionerAngel88: **xD I'm having a heart attack writing their smexy scenes. ahaha

**KRedCali86: **Thanks! I'm happy you enjoyed this chapter!

**Deia04: **Thank you for giving my story a shot! :) Ahaha I try to make Lily do some things that Yui wouldn't normally do because let's face it, Yui didn't have what you would call a "vibrant" personality. xD Hopefully Lily doesn't end up making reviewers hate her though...

**the heart wants: **true, true. ^^ Thank you!

**ChiChanNya: **Here's the update! I hope you like it! Ooh, it could be interesting to see the brothers' reaction to Lily's real body. xD If I use it, I'll credit you with the idea, tee-hee!

**NEXT CHAPTER IDEA SUMMARY:**Dinner party, Night School, Ms. Sakurada is actually-WHATT?, Kanato and Balcony scene

baibai


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Some...inappropriate things near the end. Sorry for including it but it was kind of necessary because of the character...^^"  
**

**But other than that, a longer chapter to make up the couple of weeks I didn't update.**

**Also, some OOC-ness apparently, and probably going to happen more...slightly(because none of them are really the 'caring' type...like, 'I love Yui because her blood tastes so good and I don't care if she's pretty much dried up like a prune(does that even happen?)' at least that's what they seem like to me. :P If you feel your opinion is different, feel free to message me about it, or leave it in a review.)**

* * *

**L****ife As Yui Komori**

**Chapter 8**

For the rest of the day, Lily stayed in her room. No one came to bother her, thankfully. After the Reiji and Shuu incident, Lily had run back to her room and curled up under her bed sheets, biting her lip until it bled to resist crying. _Shit, not more blood..._She quickly wiped it off with a napkin. Finally she sighed. _Yui has had such a hard life in this household...and now I'm in her place, becoming a shitty little coward. _Lily stood and went over to her dresser, catching sight of the mirror that sat on top. Even though she knew that she looked different, Lily could still see herself in her reflection. The liveliness in her eyes dulled a bit to resemble the fragile look Yui gave, however, Lily radiated a hint of determination. _I look like Yui but then I don't...my eyes...when did I start to look so sad? So frightened. Mom would never like that look. _She giggled, imagining what her mom would say. _'LILY! Are you going to give in to those brothers? You are my pride and joy, and my only daughter. I know you can pull through whatever hardships you may face,' she would say, with a fierce expression. _Lily gave a little smile. It suddenly hit her how much she missed her family. A small tear escaped from her eye. _Damn it, who on earth cursed me?! Why the hell am I even here?! _Lily threw her pillow across the room. It hit the wall with a small thump before falling to the floor.

All of sudden, she felt a chill in the room. The air around Lily felt stagnant. She gulped, unsure what was going on.

"W-what's happening? Something is going on..." Lily looked around her room. She gasped in realization. "Don't tell me...ghosts?!" Giving a tiny yelp, she backed up against her bed and hugged her knees. _Uh-uh, I'm not dealing with ghosts. I've dealt with vampires but ghosts...that shit can possess me and go through walls. That's some scary stuff right there! _

"Hehehe, it seems that you aren't as tough as I thought you were..." It was a female voice that spoke. Lily became alarmed.

"W-who?! What?!"

A figure slowly appeared in front of her. A woman with long, violet hair and red eyes that could instantly turn anyone into her slave. Lily couldn't believe her eyes. _She appeared this early?! _She thought, bewildered.

"C-cordelia?!" Lily blurted. The woman frowned.

"It seems that you know me...but that's impossible." She said. "You keep on surprising me, Yui Komori." Lily gave a weak laugh.

Cordelia stepped closer to Lily, with the same unfazed, confident grin on her face. As Lily observed her cautiously, she noticed that Cordelia's grin was similar to Ayato's. _Truly mother and son. _She thought.

"You must be wondering what I'm doing here." she said. Lily turned her head away and thought, _Yeah, what the heck is she doing here now? Isn't she supposed to appear when shit is starting to get real?!_

"I have seen your actions so far. You are nothing but a mere mortal but..." Cordelia glowered at Lily. "there's something that you have. I can't pinpoint it and it has annoyed me this whole time! My senses detect that you are a threat but that's impossible. You are just a pre-pubescent child. Harmless." She scoffed. Lily's mouth gaped wide open.

"_Excuse _me?!" Lily was very offended by her comment. "Pre-pubescent? How am I _pre-pubescent_?" She cupped her breasts to get her point across.

Cordelia laughed. "You call those breasts? Ha, they are not even a C-cup!"

Lily glared at her and retorted, "Apparently you're blind because my boobs are CLEARLY bigger than yours!" Then she smirked. "Maybe you're getting old? With your sagging breasts, it's about time to kick the bucket, ey?"

Suddenly, a flash of purple blinded her vision and the next thing Lily knew, Cordelia was strangling her neck. She expected it to hurt a lot and shut her eyes but surprisingly, Lily didn't feel much force.

"Damn it! I don't have power in this form!" Cordelia then cursed loudly and Lily flinched at her words. _Dang, girl knows how to make one feel uncomfortable. _Cordelia turned back to Lily, her blood-red eyes boring deep into her soul. "I will NOT be dying anytime soon. I WILL have your body." She started to cackle maniacally, before slowing fading away.

Lily stood still as a statue, frightened at Cordelia's words and the eerie feeling that her eyes gave her. She laid back down on her bed and sighed.

"...says I'm a 'threat', huh?" Lily stared up at the ceiling before chuckling. "That might be true except I don't have any vampire powers."

She rolled over to her side and propped her arm up, resting her chin in her hand. "At least now I know that Cordelia really IS a bitch."

* * *

In the evening, Lily received a request to head to the dining room. _I've wondered why we haven't had the dinner party yet but...could this be it? _She thought it could be one time where everyone was civil. _Ehh...nah. What am I thinking? That's not what happened in the anime. It was freaking tense! _Her mind went back to all the events that happened to her in the Diabolik Lovers world. _Then again...nothing is following the anime or game storyline...it's weird. No, wait! This is a real world Lily, not everything is going to follow a script. Get yourself together! _Lily reprimanded herself.

Standing near the door to the dining room was the butler. He bowed a little towards her and Lily gave a nod at him in return. She regarded him suspiciously. _I feel a bit uneasy when I'm around this old man...what is it about him? _Lily peeked her head into the dining room first, observing everything in there. She saw that punctual Reiji was already there, sitting at the table. Unexpectedly, Kanato and Ayato were also there, sitting across from each other. When Lily looked towards the back of the room, she saw Shuu laying on the sofa behind the table. _Why is there a sofa in the dining room?!_ She thought.

"Please enter, Miss Komori." The butler said. Lily gulped and nodded. She slowly took a step into the dining room, her scent instantly catching the attention of every vampire in the room. Everyone was staring at her, which made Lily more uncomfortable. _This is so awkward...seeing as I've had _those _encounters with nearly all of them and not looking forward to being alone with Kanato. _

"Uh, hi?" She offered. At the same moment, her stomach roared with hunger.

"It seems that your hunger never ceasts, Miss Komori." Reiji pushed his glasses up. Lily rolled her eyes. _I don't exactly have a full course meal here..._She silently retorted.

"He, don't get too fat, Peachy." Ayato said, shoving a piece of steak into his mouth. "The food is ore-sama approved."

Lily snorted. "How ironic." She muttered, taking a seat beside Kanato.

Ayato glanced at her and smirked. "Ore-sama doesn't get fat." He proceeded to swallow a chicken leg whole and to spit out the bone a second later. Lily was marveled at his ability, however, if Ayato couldn't get fat no matter how much he ate, then he is a women's enemy. She started to stack food on her plate.

Between mouthfuls of food, Lily decided that she would try to start-up some conversation and make it less awkward. She then remembered Shuu, and peered over at him.

"Shuu, you're not eating any food?" Lily asked, after swallowing a loaf of bread. At first he didn't respond, making her think that he was asleep but then he suddenly replied.

"Vampires don't need food. All we need is blood." He opened one eye to glance at Lily. "Plus, it's a hassle to get up and take the food." Shuu closed his eye and returned to listening to his music.

"I can't believe you're missing out on this stuff! Sheesh, a lazy butt is always a lazy butt." Said Lily. Her mood was starting to get better, especially with intake of food.

"Leave him alone. He's too lazy to do anything but lay around listening to his damn music everyday. He's a disgrace." Reiji said, taking a bite of his food.

"Hey, he's-" Lily was about to defend Shuu but then bit her lip from saying anymore since she wasn't supposed to know their background. She looked from Reiji to Subaru and at everyone else in the room. They seemed to not notice Reiji's cruel comment on Shuu. _Or maybe they're used to it. _Lily thought. She coughed and went back to eating her food. Lily knew that it was risky to get involved into their whole business but she couldn't help but pity the boys a bit after hearing about their childhood. _I have Cordelia's heart...she's bound to take my body soon. I believe I'm VERY involved...__  
_

The butler came around with tray of chocolate chip cookies and Lily's eyes instantly sparkled and her drool reflex kicked in. He set beside Kanato and sweat-dropped at her reaction.

"Kanato! Kanato! Can I have a cookie? Can I?" Lily was always in the mood for chocolate, and seeing something familiar in the unusual environment she was in was comforting.

Kanato slowly turned his head to look at her. "You want one?" He turned his stuffed animal. "Teddy, do you think she is worthy of a cookie?" Lily was greatly anticipating Teddy's answer but then remembered it was just a stuffed animal. She smacked her forehead on the table, wondering where her brain cells went.

"Miss Komori!" Reiji scolded. "Refrain from beating on our table. This is clearly of more worth than you are." Lily frowned and stuck her tongue out at him. He 'tsk'ed and took off his glasses to clean them.

Ayato laughed. "Peachy, that's so childish." he said. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Kanato.

"So? What consensus have you and Teddy come to?"

"You can't call him that." Kanato said, frowing. Lily paused, confused.

"Oh, right. I don't know him like that." She realized. "Mr. Teddy, Teddy-sama, or whatever, can I have a smexy-looking cookie?"

"Jump off the roof." He wasn't very happy that Lily wasn't treating Teddy with respect.

"W-what?" Her mind drew a blank.

"The condition for getting a cookie."

Lily became irritated. "Okay, you're just being a jerk. Never mind I asked." She quickly finished her food and gulped down her glass of water.

Rising up from the table, she cleared her throat and declared, "Thank you for this very _welcoming _party that only, like, half of you guys attended. I shall be leaving now." Lily turned and walked past Kanato, swiftly taking a cookie from the platter beside him. She ran out of the room, giggling.

"SUCKA! MWAHAHA!" were her parting words. Ayato chuckled and Reiji sighed. Kanato, unexpectedly, was smirking.

"Isn't she amusing, Teddy?" He asked it. "It'll be fun torturing her."

"Oi, Kanato!" Ayato lost his smile. "She's ore-sama's! You can't have her."

"Yes, yes." Kanato replied.

* * *

At night school the next night, Lily had her first free period. _I should probably head down to Ms. Sakurada's office even though I'm physically fine. Mentally, on the other hand...ANYWAY, the nurse's office should be safe territory. _She was looking out of the window she walked, not aware of the people approaching her. Lily stumbled to the ground from being shoved.

"Get out of my way, fodder!" One boy yelled. Another boy beside him couldn't help but snort. He then spit on the ground beside her, and walked away, carrying on their conversation.

The whole time, Lily watched them with fear and shock. She had promised herself that she would react when someone else bullied her, but she couldn't even get a word in. She got up and brushed the dust off her skirt. _Don't mind it, Lily. _She told herself.

"Fuck those dipshits!" Lily screamed out-loud. The students in the hallway glanced at her, annoyed at the disturbance. Lily glared at them.

"What are you looking at?" She said, storming through, her shoulders back and full of confidence. _Ohoho, you're gonna shove me around, huh? Worst decision in your life. _Lily began to chuckle creepily but then stopped herself, regaining her composure. She stopped outside of the nurse's office. Opening the door, Lily called out.

" ? Are you here?" She closed the door behind her, searching around the room. There was no hint of a single life existence in the room. _Oh well, I guess I'll go bother one of the brothers to kill some time. _Lily halted in her thoughts. _Is that a good idea?__...well, as they say, 'YOLO'. I got away from Kanato pretty easily yesterday. _She snickered as she remembered her . As Lily turned around to leave, she heard a noise. She whirled around, surprised.

"Miss...Sakurada?" Lily said uncertainly. Recieving no response, she walked closer to the back of the room. _Someone's in here...it can't be Ms. Sakurada because she didn't respond. _Then Lily hit an epiphany. _It could be a troublemaker student or even a robber! _Briskly hunting throughout the room, she lifted a white curtain in the back corner. _There can't possibly be anything here..._Matching her expectations, Lily met with a wall, however, she could see part of the wallpaper on the wall falling off.

"So this was what I heard. The wallpaper was falling off." She went over to fix it when she felt the wall behind the wallpaper. It felt rock hard and some chips of dirt were specking off. _Huh, that's weird. This looks like a hard rock...kind of earth-y. I heard the principal say the entire school was built of concrete. _That was when Lily realized it. She ripped off the wallpaper. It was only covering a part of the wall. A part that looked oddly shaped like a door. Lily knocked on the unique part of the wall. It sounded hollow. She stepped back, not knowing what to do with this new discovery. _Ms. Sakurada is definitely hiding something...but I don't want to pry into her business. She's been nothing but helpful to me ever since I've arrived here. Everybody has their own personal secrets..._was what she thought. Lily gulped, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"J-just a slight peek...you won't be mad, right, Ms. Sakurada?" She said, nervously.

After examining the earth "wall" for an opening, Lily finally stuck her fingers on the side and the wall moved a bit, revealing a hidden room. She pushed it all the way to the side, and saw that it led to a small passageway with a door at the end. Lily could see the light on in the room. _Eek! Maybe she's in that room...I wouldn't want her to find out I found her secret spot. I should just place everything back and pretend nothing happened. _Again, her body contradicted with her thoughts. With her heart thumping, she slowly crept closer to the door. There was a slight gap which allowed Lily to peer into the room. Immediately, she heard Ms. Sakurada's voice.

"Mhm...you always know how to make me feel good..." Lily's eye bulged and she held her breath. _What if she's with Shuu?! Oh my god, imagine how heartbroken fans will be, ESPECIALLY me. _She panicked inwardly and stood unmoving, petrified.

A woman with revealing lingerie and long black hair came into her field of vision. _Huh, who's that? _Lily squinted her eyes and saw that the woman also had horns on her head and a sharp tail. She quickly put her hand over her mouth, recognizing who the beauty was. _She's a succubus, isn't she? _A very beautiful man came into view and started to kiss the succubus passionately.

"Oh, my cherry blossom, oh how sweet you are." He whispered between kisses. Then, the woman started to unbuckle his pants.

"You're the best, Ed." She said. The 'Ed' man playfully bit her neck, making her giggle. While Lily felt very uncomfortable and embarrassed watching the spiel, she felt like she recognized the succubus-lady. _She looks like...like...Ms. Sakurada?! _She accidentally let out a squeak. The succubus and Ed snapped their heads towards the door. The woman rushed out and opened the door. She noticed that someone had come across her hidden door, as it was left open but no one was there. Lily ran out of there as fast as she could.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. Ed walked to the woman and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"They wouldn't dare to tell anyone." he said, then kissed her on the lips. She moved away and reached for a white jacket laying on a chair. As she was putting it on, the succubus morphed into a human, specifically, a human that was _Ms. Sakurada._

"Ed, you don't understand! That could have been a vampire that just spied on us!" She said, going up the passageway to cover up the hidden door. "How did they even get in? I locked the door and put a sign up that signaled I was on my lunch break!" Ms. Sakurada frowned.

"Now, now, don't panic my lovely flower. Such an expression doesn't belong on a beautiful face like yours." He stroked her chin, still aroused and in the trance that she put him in. Ms. Sakurada grinned and stroked his manhood slowly, making Ed shudder.

"As much I would like to have some fun with you, I need to make sure that I'm not getting fired." She clenched her fists with determination. "I have yet to make Shuu mine."

* * *

Panting, Lily stopped in the hallway and leaned against the wall. She had no clue what she was going to do with this new information about Ms. Sakurada. She didn't even Shuu knew about it.  
_No way he knows...I read somewhere that succubus and vampires have been rivals since the beginning of time. But then...why do they seem like they are so taken with each other?  
_

"What are you doing standing here?" Lily instantly identified the annoyed tone of voice. She sighed, closing her eyes and was thankful it was him that she bumped into and not, such as, Shuu.

"Please talk some more." She commanded.

"Huh?" He sounded slightly confused, which Lily thought was adorable.

"I-I've just...went under a lot of stress. Talk to me." Lily explained, her eyes still closed.

"Why do I have to do anything for you?" He said. Subaru suddenly went silent and Lily felt someone pining her against the wall. She opened her eyes and saw that Subaru was only centimeters away from her face. She squeaked and bonk-ed their heads together.

"Ow!" Subaru rubbed his forehead and turned to glare at Lily. "You-" He then stopped and turned around and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Tch. Whatever. Not like I want your blood anyway."

"Sorry about that." She said, sheepishly. "It's just you know...a reflex. I don't want to be assaulted all the time."

Subaru glanced slightly over his shoulder and seemed to nod slightly. "...you still have the knife I gave you?" he asked.

Lily remembered the knife and reached into her pocket to feel for it. Her hands met with the cold handle. "Yes."

"If I ever do that again, don't hesitate to stab me." He said.

"But-" She started to protest but Subaru glared at her and walked back into the classroom.

Lily sighed and took out the knife. "I really hope I won't have to resort to this." She then tucked it back in her pocket and returned to her classroom.

_What was the feeling in my heart? Why did my stomach drop when I heard his voice. Why was I so relieved? What...is this feeling?_

_~end_

* * *

**Author's EndNote:**

I haven't uploaded in a couple of weeks so I feel kind of bad...things have been getting hectic lately and I'm finding less and less time to work on my fanfiction. eep!

By the way, don't hit me with a rock because I know I'm not following the exact detail of events that happened in the anime(or game.) I don't have any references at my side now, and my memory isn't that good.

But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

If you haven't caught on yet...this is mainly going to be a** SubaruxOC** fanfiction but it doesn't mean that the other brothers aren't going to make a move on her. Nope, they can't sit still while their baby brother gets the girl. Sooo..yeah, vampire fight. Not really. Maybe kind of. xD

** Sorry about this review-reply spam at the bottom...I just realized there's a button to reply to reviews(for people that have accounts)...I know, I'm stupid. xD  
**

**Thankful for all these people who reviewed! **

**xenocanaan: **Your wishes came true! xD I actually planned it for a while but I was kind of scared at what my reviewers reaction was going to be...

**ChiChanNya: **Sorry, not much Kanato in this chapter but it is a longer chapter! ^^

**pinkpiggy9456: **Again, thank you, one of my returning reviewers. :3

**NightlyRowenTree: **You're welcome. :)

**88XeqtionerAngel88: **Maaybe? xD Ahaha, just kidding. 3

**Rainy-Round: **Thank you! Hope you stay around to read more! :)

**Deia04: **There's that too but I have seen anime/manga where the heroine is not mainstream(strong and whatnot) but still manages to get on the viewers/readers nerves. I hope Lily doesn't or I hope you can accept her for that. xD

About the brothers being a little OOC, I'm sorry but that's probably because of my writing style and that I struggle to grasp their full character(I don't know what's going inside their heads!) XD But they eventually are going to change because of Lily, so yeah, that works too.

**sassymaru: **She is ending up with Subaru. ;) I wish I could do a fanfic for each brother but it would probably be horrible and very short. Dx

**Guest reviewers! **

**Guest for chapter 7: **I try to space the brothers' screen time evenly(while giving Subaru a tad more ahaha) and I have no idea what her star sign is. I haven't really thought about it. xD Probably Cancer though(since it is compatible with Scorpio.)

**3: **Ahaha yes! Who will win this greatly anticipated match? Oh! It looks like Peachy hit Tomato over the head with a frying pan! Instant K.O. DINGDINGDING Peachy wins!...is how I imagine it will go, comedic-wise anyway. xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**I never thought I would have to say this but do you guys think I should change the rating to **M**? xD I feel like I won't be able to avoid writing slightly "dirty" scenes if they involve the Sakamaki brothers. Or maybe it's just because I'm perverted. huehuehue

* * *

**Life As Yui Komori**

Chapter 9

"JUST KILL ME SUBARU!" A shrill voice coated in desperation cried. Startled, Lily looked around. What was going on? Her eyes focused on the scene in front of her. A woman was jailed in behind bars and a young boy standing outside of it was wide-eyed and shaking with fear. Lily recognized the adorable little child. _It's Subaru! Does that mean...I'm seeing his past?_ She glanced down at her hands to find they were somewhat see-through. After some thought, Lily reckoned that she must be dreaming or having some sort of vision. She shook her head, feeling a bit creeped-out.

"M-mother..." Subaru had tears streaming down his cheeks. Gripping the knife his mother, Christa, gave him, he shut his eyes tightly, as if trying to shut the world out. He then ran out of the room. Christa gave a heartbreaking scream after him. Lily averted her eyes away from the scene; she felt that it was too painful for her to watch.

Before her eyes, the scene had begun to change to Subaru in a room by himself. Several emotions were running through his mind as he looked at the knife in his hand. He threw it on the ground in anger. It went downhill from there. Subaru began to tear the room apart. Pushing all the books off from the table, breaking chairs, and ripping curtains, he went on a berserk rampage.

"I'm so weak! I'm filthy!" A single tear slid down his cheek. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the room, dropping the broken furniture. "I'm sorry, mother, for being so useless..." Subaru rammed his fist into the wall, making a small indention as a result. He slammed his head into the wall in a continuous fashion, blaming himself for the state that Christa was in, however, Subaru then realized who was the real culprit of his mother's suffering.

"That man..." Subaru growled. "If he never raped my mother...I would never been born...then my mother would not be in pain." His eyes widened as he reached that conclusion. Lily frowned. _Oh no, how can he think that? Poor Subaru..._

Wanting to help him somehow, she reached her hand out to him. "Subaru!" Lily called. The child did not seem to notice her, as he immediately left the room and shut the door. Lily lowered her arm and grimaced. She was right; it was as if she was here in the memory but she could not do anything to alter the events that took place.

The following episodes that took place before Lily was horrifying to her. Subaru went his whole life growing up thinking that his birth was a mistake and that he didn't belong. There wasn't anyone around him to tell him otherwise. _Well, damn. It was something seeing it in the anime and game but actually witnessing THIS..._Lily covered her mouth, feeling tears threatening to fall.

Shaking, she whispered, "Subaru, you are definitely NOT a mistake. You're an amazing person that deserves a worthy throne on earth."

But he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Waking from her slumber, it took a while for Lily's eyes to focus. She sighed, thinking back to her dream. _I know what I'm going to do today; give Subaru some encouragement, whether he likes it or not. Poor baby needs it. _Blinking, Lily laughed at her thoughts. _'Baby'?! Pfft, that's new, Lily. _She chuckled at herself.

Touching her forehead, she found her body covered in sweat. Scrunching up her nose, Lily decided that she needed to hit the shower ASAP. She went over to her small wardrobe and picked out some sweats to change into, as well as underwear.

Fortunately for Lily, the vampire brothers weren't roaming the hallways early in the morning, so she arrived at the bathroom safe and unbitten. Remembering what had happened the other day, she first peeked into the bathroom to check if someone was already occupying it. _Hmm, maybe someone by the name of _Shuu, _for example. _She thought, sarcastically. Lily breathed a sigh of relief to find that the bathroom was empty. Almost as quickly as she felt relieved, that emotion was replaced with sudden eerie. There weren't a lot of places that Lily was alone, and being alone at any part of the Sakamaki mansion was very discomforting. Though she did not want to be with a vampire instead. Lily worried that someone could jump on her from her blind spot and take her out. She shivered, blocking all those paranoid thoughts. What she did not know was that those thoughts were far from paranoia. Lily jumped into the cold shower. She shuddered in delight. _That definitely woke me up._

A few minutes into her shower, Lily was calming down and getting comfortable to point that she started to hum a little as she scrubbed her arms. From behind her, a silhouette of a male could be seen approaching her. Lily continued to bop her head from side to side, still humming. A hand slowly reached out to her and she finally felt the presence of another in the room. Shrieking Lily turned around, eyes bulging from her eye socket and instinctively covered her private parts.

The mysterious silhouette revealed the almighty king of perverts, Raito. He smirked, his eyes drifting down Lily's body.

"Hmm...not bad, Bitch-chan." Raito tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You didn't seem the type to have such a..._luscious _body." Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes, but felt slightly complimented at the same time. She couldn't, however, cover her bright red, flushed face. Raito chuckled. He then took off his jacket. Lily's eyes widened, backing away.

Raito proceeded to climb into the tub with Lily, not caring that his clothes were getting wet from the shower. He yanked Lily's arms away from her breasts. and pinned her against the wall. _FUCK FUCK FUCK, this is BAD, very BAD. I'm FREAKING NAKED. I'm gonna get RAPED. OH GOD NO NO NO. _Lily felt a bit dizzy but she knew that she would have to fight through this if she wanted to keep her virginity.

Grabbing her chin, Raito examined her face. "You're not too bad-looking, Bitch-chan." His hand then drifted further down Lily's body, however, before he was able to touch her womanly parts, she smacked his hand away with her free hand. She proceeded to head-butt him but Raito easily dodged her attack and caught Lily in his arms. He leaned close into her face. "You're still so defiant Bitch-chan. Have you not learned yet?" Lily cringed at how his soft breath made her feel tingly. Raito rubbed her thigh, making Lily succumb to her horomones. _Damn it, Lily! Don't get horny here, you freaking slut! _She berated herself.

Although Lily knew it was risky, she thought she was in a desperate enough situation to try. Quickly, she lifted her knee and made contact with Raito's sensitive area. As expected, he keeled over, a shocked expression on his face. In a normal situation, Lily would have stopped to laugh her ass off but she had to book it out of the bathroom before Raito recovered. Wrapping her towel around her torso and grabbing her clothes, Lily ran out of the bathroom. _It's official, bathrooms are not safe places. _

* * *

Subaru didn't know what think when he saw her running down the hall in a towel. Judging from her clean neck, she must have miraculously escaped from one (or more) of his brothers. All that he could say was:

"What the crap?" Lily met his eyes and sheepishly waved at him.

"Uh...sorry about my appearance now. Ran into trouble by the name of Raito." That was enough for Subaru to understand the situation. He felt frustrated that he couldn't do anything about his brothers attacking Lily. Heck, he couldn't even control himself sometimes. But he had to make an effort around _her_. She was _different._

It wasn't very clear when Subaru first saw her. Lily looked very girly and seemed about as delicate as all the previous sacrificial brides, however, it was the look in her eyes. Her eyes held a piece of information; it held knowledge, something that he did not know. Subaru had to admit he was curious but decided he shouldn't pry, since he thought this girl wouldn't survive long enough for any information to matter. Lily proved him wrong.

When a sacrificial moved into the Sakamaki household, they had varying reactions but after a day of living with vampires, all of them became frightened and emotionally unstable. The brothers had made it worse by torturing them. Subaru didn't really care for the girls because he knew he couldn't save them. Heck, he couldn't even save his own mother. How could he worry about other people? He felt his anger rising, and dug his fingers into his palm to keep calm.

Then Lily came into his life. Subaru was very surprised at how even after the first days of staying with them, she still fought back. He realized this girl had guts. She had a strong _will._ He wondered how a pretty-looking girl like her could spit out foul words and stand her ground with vampires. Subaru was startled. Did he just think that the girl was pretty? _N-no fucking way. _He thought, in denial, slightly blushing.

Lily was staring at the boy in front of her, entertained by the different expressions he was making. She could easily tell that he was deep in thought.

Giggling, she said, "Heyy Subaru? Earth to Subaru? What are you thinking about?" He broke out of his daze and looked at the ground.

"N-nothing." He coughed. Unable to resist, Subaru peeked a glance at Lily's current state. He immediately regretted it. Standing in front of him wasn't just a pretty girl, it was a blossomed young woman. Her breasts slightly peeking out of the towel that was hugging her curves and full exposure of Lily's thighs were enough to make Subaru gulp. Any sane man would have to have some reaction to the seductive picture. He felt his body temperature slightly rise, and to make it worse, Lily's scent was starting to get sweeter and harder to resist. _Damn it, I want to suck her dry._ Subaru thought, licking his lip. _I have to contain myself...__  
_

Unaware of Subaru's inner battle, Lily tilted her head in a cutesy way, furrowing her eyebrows. "Subaru?"

All of sudden, he took off his jacket and threw it towards Lily, not making eye contact with her. She was startled and confused.

"Huh...wait. Oh." She realized. "Really, Subaru, this is the nicest thing anyone in this household has done for me, but my room is really close and I can change there."

Subaru shoved his hands into his pockets. "Just take it." He grumbled. Lily's face slowly changed into a grin. She turned her back to Subaru and put his jacket off, slipping the towel off. Zipping it up, Lily spun around and held her arms out, as if to say, "Ta-da!"

"It's a little big but that's to be expected." Lily said. "Thanks, Subaru. I'll wash it and return it to you." He replied by dismissively waving his hand.

"It's not a big deal, keep it." She nodded, with a little too much excitement. To wear something that Subaru was wearing; Lily felt absolutely exuberant.

As Subaru was about to walk away, he left he with one last question. "Why haven't you tried to escape? The longer you stay, the lower the chance you have of ever leaving."

Lily's grin dropped as she thought carefully for an answer. _I can't let my knowledge of this world to slip out. _She thought.

"Well, I have to find out exactly why my father sent me here. And what my connection to you guys are." She said.

"Connection?" Subaru asked. "You have no connection to us. You are just a sacrificial bride."

Lily hesitated for moment, wondering if it was okay to tell him about her having Cordelia's heart. She shrugged and thought she could at least hint at it.

"You see, just the other day, I saw this weird purple-haired woman. It seems that she's around often. You guys have a ghost in here or something?" Subaru narrowed his eyes. _A ghost? _He thought. _Purple-hair? That couldn't be..._

As Subaru was pondering, Lily remembered what she promised herself to do. She walked closer to Subaru and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, not pleased that she was touching him.

"I know this may sound weird but, Subaru, you aren't worthless or a piece of shit." Lily smiled. "...I hope you come to terms with your mother." She coughed and let her hand drop from his shoulder. "See ya." She took off.

Subaru was shocked. How did she know exactly what to say? How did she know about his mother? All he knew was that Komori Yui was a strange girl.

* * *

Unlucky for Lily, she met Raito again at mealtime. She glared daggers at him and kept close to Subaru, who actually decided to show up.

"Oya, oya. It seems that Bitch-chan has gotten close to our baby brother." Raito disapproved. "We can't have that, can we?" Ayato appeared beside Lily and grabbed her wrist, yanking her away from Subaru.

"Oi Subaru! Stop touching things that are ore-sama's!" He said. Subaru 'tsked' at him, annoyed.

"Who said she was yours?" He shot back.

"So you're talking back?"

"Y'all SHUT THE FUCK UP." Lily intervened, pushing all of them away from her. "I plan on enjoying my food today without being bothered."

Ayato stroked her chin. "Likewise." He grinned. She pulled a stink-eye face on him. Lily's eye caught the sight of Shuu _sitting _and not laying on the sofa. _Hmm, weird. Is something different about him today?_ She was curious and decided to inquire him.

"What's the occasion? You're not slumping on the couch." Lily asked, as she approached him.

Shuu lazily acknowledged. "I thought I might join for a meal today." It was silent in the room but Lily was pretty sure that every Sakamaki inaudibly gasped at that moment. _Whoa...is Shuu in a good mood or something? _She thought back to the incident she saw just a day ago. _Don't tell me this has something to do with Ms. Sakurada, who is actually a two-faced demon?! _Lily was quite hesitant and debated whether or not she should reveal the truth to him. _He seems happy being 'friends' with Ms. Sakurada...though since she seems like a succubus, she would only want one thing from Shuu: sex. Or pleasure or whatever. _She shook her head and shivered at that nasty thought.

The dinner progressed with nearly all the brothers hitting on Lily and making her feel very awkward. She also received many comments on how her scent was stronger. Lily was unsure on what to think of it. _Isn't the awakening coming a little too fast? There's no way that we're near that right now! _But she did know that the brothers weren't going to sit by and smell her alluring scent. They were definitely going in on the attack.

After the meal, Lily decided to catch up with Shuu and talk to him about Ms. Sakurada. Or at least warn him about her.

"Hey, Shuu! Wait up!" She jogged up beside him and smiled nervously. "Hey man, can I talk to you for a second?" Shuu looked at her with mere interest.

"No way. I don't have anything to talk about with you." He yawned, clearly seeing where the conversation was heading. Lily inwardly face-palmed herself. _Oh god, this is so not going to work. Once Shuu decides something, he's pretty stubborn about it. Should I just drop it and let Shuu find out for himself? _

Lily looked around to see if the other brothers could hear them before whispering harshly, "Uhh...but it's something pretty important!"

Subaru was near them and looked at the pair with disdain. He was curious as to what Lily had to tell him but he decided that it wasn't his place to pry. He walked off in the opposite direction.

"I don't care about it." Shuu replied. Lily pouted at him.

"Oh, come on Shuu! You know it's about Ms. Sak-" He abruptly covered his hand over her mouth, causing her to mumble in protest.

"Shut up." He glared at her. "I asked you not to mention that name."

"Well, technically you asked me not to tell anyone so-" Shuu was looking annoyed so Lily stopped. "Nevermind! Anyway, it's about _what _she is."

"What? She's obviously a school nurse."

"Not her occupation but more like...her _true identity._" He stared at her. What was this girl going on about?

"She's just a harmless human." Lily immediately started to shake her head and wag her finger.

"Non non non. That's where you're wrong. The form of Ms. Sakurada that you see every-day isn't really her." Shuu absorbed that thought for a moment and then grabbed Lily's arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about but we can't discuss it here." He guided her all the way to his room. Pushing Lily in, Shuu stepped in and closed and locked the door. He then went over to lie on his bed. She followed him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Make it quick and don't waste my time." Lily's eyes brightened. _He's actually giving me a chance to talk! Maybe his relationship with Ms. Sakurada wasn't as strong as I thought? _

"Well, you see, I went to the nurse's office the other day and-" She continued to tell Shuu about what had happened on the day that she discovered that Ms. Sakurada was actually a succubus. He didn't seem like he was listening intently but he gave a nod here and there.

After Lily finished her story, it seemed like silence continued forever. Finally, Shuu sighed. She looked at him, puzzled by his reaction.

"You don't think I'm lying, do you?" She asked.

Shuu shook his head. "If you witnessed it, then I don't have any reason to doubt my suspicions. I had a feeling she was different."

"B-but...then why?" Lily sputtered. "Wouldn't you be sad to hear that the closest person to you is actually an enemy?"

"She forced me to be intimate with her. Of course, I didn't do anything with her, but her powers messed up my senses so I acted different around her. I suspected that she was controlling my emotions somehow, so I tried to avoid her. But that was useless. I kept getting drawn to her. I feel infatuated with her." Shuu explained. Lily didn't know what to think about this. The whole time she thought that Shuu had really liked Ms. Sakurada. It seemed that that wasn't the case. Lily felt oddly relieved.

"I-I see...well, what are you going to do now? You can't just go along with her plans." She said. Shuu sat up and looked into her eyes.

"You're the only one other than myself that knows this." He smirked. "You're helping me."

* * *

**Author's End Note:**  
ANDDD There you have it! Chapter 9!

I cannot thank the people who are currently reading this enough. Really.

Feel free to send me a PM or leave a review with any comments/questions/ideas! :)

If you haven't read Chapter 8's end note, I'm now replying reviews through the PM option soo...no long endnotes anymore! ahaha xD

**Next Chapter preview:** Joining forces with Shuu, Jealous Subaru?, WTF Ayato, Kanato and his creepy room


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**Well, I definitely wouldn't let a kid read this. xD Not too bad but some swearing and innuendos here and there. Because that's how I roll. dog.

Lily and Ms. Sakurada are my OCs and everyone else is canon. Right now it's pretty divergent from the canon-storyline but it will get back on track...eventually. xD

**Sorry if this is kind of short. I will try to make the next chapter as long as I can. ^^ **

* * *

**Life As Yui Komori **

Chapter 10

_What the crap?! What have I gotten myself into? Well, besides the fact that I'm in Diabolik Lovers..._Lily clutched her head in anger. _Ugh! Stupid Shuu! I can't do this! Why am _I _the one that has to lure Ms. Sakurada out?_ She slowly dragged her feet towards the clinic. Lily wondered how she was going to keep her cool when she knew the truth about the beautiful nurse.

_Play it cool, play it cool. _Lily took a deep breath as she stopped in front of the door. _I can do this. Plus Shuu will owe me one after this. _She smirked as her mind swirled with evil thoughts.

Suddenly, the door swung open, interrupting Lily's thoughts. She looked up in surprise. Standing in the doorway was none other than everyone's favorite red-headed sadist.

"Oi, there you are Peachy." said Ayato. Lily gave him a confused look. Was he looking for her?

"Huh?"

"Ore-sama was looking for you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Once they turned a corner, Ayato let go of his grip on Lily. She kept her eyes on him, confused. _Not that I want him to, but isn't this usually the time he tries to assault me and drink my blood? _

"Hey, Ayato, what did need me for? What were you doing in the nurse's office?" She asked. He turned towards her, and for the first time, Lily noticed, looked at her as a person and not as food.

"...that man's been AWOL for a while. Then suddenly that whore comes in and takes his place." Ayato crosses his arms. "Fuckin' _trash_! I don't know what motive that dirty succubus has here but ore-sama isn't letting her stay here." Lily was taken aback by this. _That man...Karlheinz! Oh my god, I am so stupid! How could I forget that he was the doctor here? _

"So...what do I have to do with all of this?" Lily had a feeling of what was about to come.

"Ore-sama heard you hang out with her often. You...better cut off ties with her now." He said, turning his head slightly away from her.

Lily blinked. "Aww, that's sweet but actually...err...I don't know if I should tell you this but..." She thought about telling Ayato about what she discussed with Shuu but didn't want to betray his trust by telling others without his consent.

"You know what? We should go find Shuu." Lily said, suddenly.

"Ha? Why?" She didn't respond to him but merely took his hand and started running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Subaru had stepped out of his classroom to go find things to break. The room was stuffy and contained many annoying people. He felt pissed just by looking at them.

Suddenly, his nose picked up a familiar scent. _It's her..._Subaru looked around and found Lily running in the opposite direction, tugging Ayato behind her. He didn't even want to know why.

_She's always doing something with the others. _A thought at the back of his mind tugged at him. _Why can't it be me? _Subaru widened his eyes. Did he really just think that? He shook his head and pounded on the wall beside him. A few students nearby gave a yelp and scurried away from him, terrified.

_Whenever I see her with one of them, I just..._Subaru's mind flickered to the image of Lily dressed in just a bath towel. Her silky smooth skin, dripping with water, and how her wet hair clung to her face...he clutched his nose. Subaru looked at his hand to find blood. _Why the hell is my nose bleeding? _He started to make his way to the bathroom.

_Then there's the hint that she knows something about my mother...who exactly is she? Did someone tell her? _Subaru thought. He sighed, unable to reach a conclusion. Walking into the bathroom, he saw two students in there chatting.

"Oh, h-hey Subaru." One male noticed his arrival and jumped, startled. "W-we're weren't trying to take up space or anything." Subaru could tell that they feared him and wanted to keep it that way.

"Y-yeah." The other student piped up. Subaru glared at them, making them squeak and run away. He walked up to one of the sinks and stared at his reflection in the mirror. _Yui Komori...is very interesting. _

* * *

"What the hell?"

Although Ayato didn't like being dragged around, he felt like he should go along with the girl; it was as if nothing would stop her. _What a cheeky Peachy. _He thought.

Lily was storming through the hallways, screaming out Shuu's name. Behind her, Ayato started to get irritated. The search was getting a little too long.

Finally, she came to a halt and leaned against a wall to rest, as well as letting go of Ayato's hand.

"Man, you'd think that guy would be too damn lazy to go anywhere out of reach." Lily said.

Ayato put his hands behind his hand and leaned beside her. "No way. If he got caught sleeping, he would get an earful from the teachers. He's gotta stay out of sight."

Lily perked up, as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. Ayato could tell through her expression and chuckled a bit. He had to admit it was kind of cute.

"Hey, there's one place we didn't check! It's the roof!" She said, smacking her forehead. "Yeah, the roof! Of course, I'm such an idiot. Anybody ditching class would go there."

"That you are." Ayato mumbled under his breath, however, Lily didn't miss it.

"You wanna repeat that?" she threatened.

"You wanna go against ore-sama?" Silence.

"...no offense, that was kind of lame. I know you have that whole egotistical thing going on but still..." Ayato tsked. This girl just didn't get enough by insulting him. He didn't like that at all; a good prey should be obedient and let him take over.

Ayato trapped her against the wall. "Ore-sama is thirsty. Stay still." He bared his fangs and sunk them deep into Lily's neck. It set in deep satisfaction for the teenage vampire and he moaned against her neck between gulps.

_Damn it, why did I let my guard down? _Lily squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the feeling of pleasure down. _Why in the world does my blood being sucked out-of-body turn me on? WHAT. THE. FUCK. _

" .TO." Lily pronounced the syllables of his name individually. She gritted her teeth. "Stop it now because you're going to suck me dry and I'm going to end up being a prune."

Ayato stopped long enough to give a reply. "Ore-sama doesn't take orders from you. Be a good girl and scream for ore-sama." He kissed her neck, making her heart flutter and beat 10x faster. Lily blushed and shook her head furiously, telling her hormones to calm down. She prepared her body to shove Ayato away from her.

"Ayato move-"

"Sucking her blood in public, huh?" Shuu appeared from around the corner. "You've got guts, Ayato." He yawned.

Ayato paused in his vampire duties and looked up at Shuu. "You have shitty timing. Ore-sama was just about to reach the greatest level of ecstasy." He licked the blood off from his chin. "Damn." Turning Lily's chin to the side, Ayato licked her neck clean of blood. She shivered at the touch of his tongue. "Peachy, your blood tastes even better than before. Ore-sama didn't think it was possible. But it also tastes really similar..." Lily, dazed for moment, held Ayato's gaze at her. She looked away and pushed Ayato back, putting a hand over her neck bite. _D-damn it...I'm all flustered. Screw you Ayato and your sexiness. _

"Shuu!" Lily called out at him, remembering her original purpose. "Ayato here...also knows about Ms. Sakurada." Shuu simply raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Was all he said.

"Yes, and he also wants to get rid of her. Isn't that great?" Lily said in mock-delight. None of them said anything else. She was starting to get irritated that no one was catching her drift.

"Come on! You guys should work together! Take out that woman! No need to involve me, right?" Ayato and Shuu glanced at each other.

"You're not getting out of this." Shuu said. Lily hung her head, disappointed.

"What the hell are you saying? Ore-sama doesn't need help." Ayato protested. "Ore-sama can take her out."

"Shuu? What do you think?" Lily looked over at him. "You wanna hand this over to Ayato."

"If this were any other situation, yeah, however," Shuu looked out the window with a faint hint of determination. "that woman has some nerve messing with me." Lily whistled. His attention returned to her, and he frowned in confusion.

"This is the first time I've seen you _actually_ driven to do something. Lazy bum." She chuckled. Shuu just sighed and crossed his arms, leaning on the wall.

"You seem to like calling me that."

"'Cause it's true." Lily smirked. Ayato looked back and forth between the two of them. He scratched his head and frowned.

"Oi, don't ignore ore-sama!" He complained. Lily looked at him as if he were a mere peasant and then returned talking to Shuu.

"Hey, Shuu, isn't today's weather quite nice?" She said.

"Yeah. You can't see shit out there." Shuu replied.

"HEYYYYYY!" Ayato shouted, irritated. Lily turned back to him, giggling. Shuu gave a small smirk.

_BRRRING! _chimed the school bell.

"Oh, it's time for the last period already. Guys, we should go." She said, already walking ahead of the two men.

Ayato shoved his hands in his pockets, sluggishly walking. "Tch." He caught up to Lily, throwing his arm over her shoulder. "You know what? Peachy, we should skip class again." She rolled her eyes and shoved his arm off.

"Yeah, so you can drink my blood again. Let me think about it. Hmmm...NO." Lily had to remind herself to keep her guard around the brothers and that they go crazy around her blood.

_Huh...that's weird. I'm starting to accept the fact that I'm in a foreign body that's not mine. _She clenched her fist. _This body doesn't feel weird anymore...in fact I feel better than I've felt before! _

She looked behind her. Shuu was nowhere to be found.

"Huh, you think he went to class?"

Ayato scoffed. "No way. He probably returned to his cozy home on the roof." He stopped right outside a classroom.

"Time to go into this shitty class and do their shitty tests." Ayato went in and a second later, popped his head out. "Don't do anything naughty when ore-sama isn't around. Ore-sama will drink more of your blood tonight. Later, Peachy." He smirked, licking his lips. Lily shuddered, although she thought it was kind of hot.

"Geez, all of them are perverts I swear." She sighed. "How the heck have I survived this long in that household?"

* * *

As Lily was going to bed, she noticed a figure sitting on the balcony rail.

_Is that...Kanato? _She approached him. _Great, I guess it's about time _that _scene happens with him. _

Kanato was singing the same song shown in the anime while swinging his legs over the balcony. One of his arms was holding Teddy and the other was clinging to the rail. Lily cringed at the sight. No wonder Yui felt concern for him in the anime. Kanato's sitting position was quite dangerous. Despite that, he seemed rather perky. Lily guessed it was because of his child-like demeanor.

"'Sup, Kanato?" She greeted after he finished his little song.

"Ah, it's the cookie girl, Teddy." He said, not looking at Lily. _Cookie girl? Because I stole a cookie? Pfft. _She didn't know whether to like or dislike the nickname.

"I like your singing. It's nice." She said, honestly. Then she hesitated on what she was about to say next. "Do you...sing for your family often?"

Kanato didn't show any sign of picking up the hidden meaning of Lily's words but she reckoned he did anyway. "I always sang to Mother. She liked my singing."

_Time to push it a little further. _Lily thought.

"Why the past tense? Is your mother..." She trailed off, leaving the question implied.

"I killed her." There was the confession. Lily already knew this beforehand and struggled to act surprised without laughing at herself.

"That's...what the heck am I supposed to say to that?" She scratched her head, uncomfortable.

Kanato was standing on the rail, with one leg swinging out. Lily knew he wouldn't die from the fall but it was unnerving seeing him nonetheless.

He bent down to her eye-level. "Hehe, I like you, Cookie-chan." Lily blushed. _How direct...ha, I know he doesn't mean it that way. _

"You're not that bad, either?" She offered but decided that sounded kind of insulting. She began to defend herself. "I mean, you carry around a stuffed animal-I mean, -errr Teddy-sama ARGH WHATEVER but that's okay. Pretty weird for a seventeen-year-old...uh, but you, sir, pull it off completely." Lily wanted to hit herself with a rock and bury herself in a hole from her embarrassing blabber. _Damn it, good lord, please do NOT tell me I just said that. _She shut her eyes hard and restrained herself from covering her face with her hands and squirming with shame. Kanato still did not say anything or show a reaction. _Oh well, might as well go big or go home. _

"And you also look kawaii. Just saying." Lily couldn't take it anymore and snorted, covering her face with her hands. _Man, I have GUTS. Oh my god, oh my god, I just told Kanato he was _cute_. Someone hold me_ _please. Wait, why am I acting like an annoying fangirl? I don't know, Yui. YUI? WHAT? I'm Lily, L-I-L-Y. Not Yui, oh my god, I just forgot my identity for a moment. I DON'T EVEN KNOW MYSELF ANYMORE. _She stared at the ground in horror as she was having her mental crisis. Kanato stared at her in amusement. _  
_

"Teddy, Cookie-chan is funny." He sat back down on the rail. "She called me cute. Do you think she's cute, Teddy?" He started swinging his legs again. Meanwhile, Lily was still stuck in her dilemma and ignoring what was happening around her.

"Hmm...I agree, Teddy. She's cute." Kanato said. "I want to have a taste of her blood."

Lily finally snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kanato, unaware of what he had just said. "You're still sitting there? It's dangerous."

"You want me to get off?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ne, if you give me a kiss, I'll get off." Kanato smiled. _Oh heck yeah, here's the famous line from Kanato! As much as I want to kiss a Sakamaki brother...nah. That'll just be an opportunity for him to suck my blood. _Lily thought.

She winked. "Nice try. I don't give out kisses so easily."

"Is that so?" Then, Kanato stood back up on the rail. "You're not as dim-witted as the other brides. We should play together sometime. Ne, Teddy?"

"So long, Cookie-chan." As expected, he fell off the rail and to the ground below. Lily gave a slight shudder and gasp. She peered over the rail and saw that Kanato was still intact and not all bloodied. She laughed nervously. _It's so strange seeing someone do something superhuman like that. _

Taking a deep breath, Lily went down to meet Kanato at the graveyard.

_~end_

* * *

**Author's EndNote:**

So what did you think of that chapter? Leave a review with your opinion! :)

I'll try to post up** Chapter 11** soon and a **omake chapter(extra) **so it'll involve fun stuff like a drunk Lily possibly and Sakamaki shenanigans.

**Next Chapter Basic Concepts: **

~Showdown: Vampire vs. Succubus

~Uh, no Kanato that's illegal

~Settling in Daily Routine

~At least not all of them hate me

~Subaru's blushing for some reason


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Did I capture their personalities correctly? xD Hope you like this chapter too. **  
**

* * *

**Life As Yui Komori**

Chapter 11

On Lily's way downstairs, she had remembered that canon!Yui held a bouquet of roses when she went to visit Cordelia's tombstone with Kanato. _She was picking roses or something like that, right? _She thought.

As soon as Kanato came into view, Lily noticed he was still laying on the grass.

"So...you didn't die." Lily commented. Kanato looked over at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Heh, you don't seem surprised." He said.

"No, I was absolutely surprised. It's not everyday that I see someone fall from a balcony that high and not get any injuries." She waved her hands in the air with her eyebrows raised. Kanato giggled. He then stood up and looked at the rose bushes in the garden.

"Cookie-chan. Go gather some roses." Kanato suddenly said. Lily raised her eyebrow at him, expecting an explanation but got no reply. She sighed making her way to the rose bushes. "Don't make me wait too long. I hate waiting." He added.

Lily shot a look at him and grumbled, "All of you stinkin' brothers are demanding. Never, 'Oh Lily, please do this for me. Thank you.' Not even the so-called, gentlemanly Reiji or Kanato that has _,supposedly_, a polite-speech but not really." She continued to get lost in her thoughts as she mumbled coherently to herself. Kanato just stared at her with interest.

"Ne, Teddy, don't you think she might be messed up in the head?" He said, lightheartedly. "Cookie-chan, hurry up." Said girl gave an annoyed screech in response.

After going back into the mansion and getting a pair of bush scissors, Lily crouched down in front of a rose-bush and started clipping away. It wasn't as tedious of a process but she was slowing getting driven to the edge of her sanity by Kanato, who was complaining every minute. Lily finally gathered her roses and wrapped it in black tissue paper, just like Yui did in the anime. _Wow, I feel so canon now! _She thought, slightly sarcastic in her excitement.

Following Kanato to the graveyard wasn't too much of a trip for the both of them, as neither did much talking. They entered the dreary and misty dead haven.

"So...what are we doing here?" Lily asked, feeling the question was necessary to ask.

"Graveyards are very dark and full of death." Kanato approached his mother's tombstone. "They're wonderful, aren't they?" Lily peeked from behind him, taking a look at the grave. _So that's Cordelia's grave..._

Lily stayed silent, allowing him to continue.

"I love graveyards. They are non-vocal and passive to terror." He said. "My mother...lies here."

"She...passed away?" Lily spoke.

"I killed her." Kanato confessed. "Do you believe me?" He turned around to glance at Lily.

"No offense but all of you guys in this household have characteristics akin to a mentally unstable serial killer. So yeah, it's pretty believable." She said, voicing her true opinion. _Hey, the truth didn't kill no one. _

He smirked at her reply, almost as if expecting it. "You really give the strangest replies. But that's why I like you, Cookie-chan." Kanato turned back to look at the grave. "Please place the roses here."

"Alright." Lily placed the roses down on Cordelia's grave, and stood up. She turned to Kanato, scratching her head sheepishly. "Erm, I would pray and give condolences to your mother but for reasons...uhm..." _Because your mother is a bitch and she 'technically' is not dead so..._She finished her thought in her mind.

Kanato didn't seem to mind it too much. "You don't have to. I don't really like that stuff." Lily sighed, thankful that he didn't seem show any signs of being offended. _I don't really want to experience a Kanato hissy fit in person. _She shivered, remembering how angry he became when Yui tried to leave the graveyard after setting down the roses. She made a mental note to stay there for a while, however dangerous it was.

"Kanato, if you don't mind me asking...why did you kill your mother?" Lily asked. His grin grew cold, and he turned to face the grave.

"Mother...was all bloodied...Ayato-kun and Laito-kun did a good job in weakening her." Kanato said. "When I came across her, I realized that Mother could become all mine now. So I set her on fire." Lily gulped. She felt that it was pretty creepy hearing the account from Kanato's side.

"H-how would she become yours exactly?"

Kanato held up Teddy in the moonlight. "Inside Teddy, I keep Mother's ashes." He hugged Teddy. "All mine. She's mine now. Not even he can have her."

Lily knew that he was talking about Richter. "_He_?" She pressed on. Kanato didn't seem to hear her and cuddled his precious Teddy.

_I guess this is as far as I can get...wait, why am I doing this anyway? What...am I trying to gain by doing this? _Lily thought, frowning. She looked at Kanato. Suddenly she heard a strange thought in the back of her mind.

**_Save them..._**

_What? 'Save them'? 'Them', as in the brothers? Why am I thinking this?  
_She didn't recognize the voice in her mind. It didn't seem like it was Cordelia, yet it wasn't her own voice. Who else was there?

_Okay...weird. But what do you mean, save them? I know these brothers have gone through some deep shit. And they still have their own demons troubling them. But it is really my place to help them? _This was a hard decision for Lily; back at home she liked the brothers, despite how she badmouthed some of them(and Yui) and how they were abusive. Some dark side of her was pulling her into the abyss with them, creating a slight obsession with the Sakamakis. _Okay screw 'slight', I am full-on obsessed now! _Lily admitted. She then bit her lip. Her time spent in the Diabolik Lovers world so far has made her seen sides of the brothers that she's never, or for a matter-of-fact, _no one_ has ever seen before. Since Lily was a sucker for small, sweet actions, they grew on her pretty quick. _Although I could appreciate it if they wouldn't suck me dry. _

"Cookie-chan." Kanato called. Lily snapped out of her thinking to look at him. "I would like to show you a place that I'm quite adore." As soon as he said those words, a certain scene popped in her mind. _Shit! It's _that_ creepy room! _Lily tried to hold in her disgusted expression. _I really don't want to go there..._

"Kanato...err -kun. As much as I would _love _to go, I'm a bit tired today and I want to get some shut-eye." Lily said, looking up at the moon. "It's past midnight by now." Unfortunately for Lily, that was the wrong thing to say.

"You are such a self-serving human." Lily widened her eyes. _No...n-no way! Is he going to throw a tantrum _now_?_

"As soon as you feel uncomfortable with a situation, you leave. And I especially invited you here, too." He had a strange look in his eyes, and Lily could feel the air around her change. She clutched her body, feeling a shiver up her spine.

"Wait a min-" She tried to explain herself. Kanato took the roses off from Cordelia's grave and started bashing it against the headstone. Lily flinched at the action. Although she disliked Cordelia, such disrespect for any grave was hard to watch.

"Hey, man, that's not cool. Stop it." She said, her voice wavering.

"Don't tell me what to do, you lousy mortal!" Kanato shouted back, and she could see a crazed and furious look in his eyes. Lily wanted to step run away in fear but willed her feet to stay planted in her spot.

"That's your mother's grave. Why would you treat it in that fashion?" Lily said, trying to calm Kanato down.

"How could you understand anything about me?!"

"I don't." _Wait, I do but..._"I won't understand if you don't tell me."

"Your thick-headed mind wouldn't even get it if I told you, Cookie-chan." He said, laughing. Lily bit her lip in annoyance but she could see where he was coming from. She never regarded herself as particularly smart and sometimes she could be thick-headed. But it didn't mean that Kanato had any right to insult her. _And Yui...technically because I think I'm somehow fused with her..._

"Wow, thanks. Not even giving me a chance." Without giving him a chance to reply, Lily continued. "I'm not trying to offend you or anything by leaving early. I'm being honest when I say I'm tired but I guess what Kanato-sama wants is greater priority, huh?" She didn't mean to sound rude and nonchalant but Lily was hardly one to care at this point. _I've survived many 'wars' with the brothers. I'm practically a seasoned warrior now. _She thought.

"You have the nerve to talk like that. If you don't obey me, you'll regret it." His eyes darkened. Kanato started to close in on Lily. His presence felt very threatening to her so she did the only thing any human would have done. Back away.

Unluckily for Lily, she had forgotten about the ground plate that Yui had tripped over and that led to her event with Kanato. As she was keeping her distance away from him, she tripped over said object.

"Fuck!" She cursed out loud as she landed on her bum. Kanato stopped in his tracks, taking his time to laugh at Lily.

"Teddy, do you see how pathetic she looks?" He chuckled. "That's great; now roll in the dirt some more and maybe I will forgive you." Lily glared at him, blowing hair away from her face. Before she could gather herself back together, Kanato got on-top of her, seated in a straddle position.

"_Kanato-_" She gritted her teeth together. Lily was at the end of her tolerance of this bipolar child.

"Hey-"

"You are very cute, Cookie-chan, but too resistant." He said, smiling. "Well, that's more fun in a way."

Lily stared into his eyes, astonished and scared at the same time. "Kanato, that's all and great but can you get-"

"That's enough anyway." Kanato revealed his fangs and started to zero-in on Lily's neck. His grip on her arms was strong, and she could not find the energy to flail. Lily shut her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

Suddenly, Kanato stopped mid-way. "Oh, right, I forgot. Female mortals get upset if they aren't given a kiss as please, right? So troublesome."

Lily opened her eyes in alarm. She forgotten that Kanato kissed Yui at this part in the anime. _Oh man, what do I do? Not that I don't want him to kiss me but what do I-UGH forget your fangirl needs for a second, Lily! Okay, come on, think_ _straight...think... _Lily had lifted up her head in preparation to hit his head with hers when he moved in.

"How amusing, Cookie-chan." He giggled, grabbing the side of her head and kissing her on the lips. Lily shut her eyes and couldn't help but feel her heart beat and her face heat up. _I-I haven't had many boys kiss me...t-that's all! _She thought, furiously denying that she liked it.

When Kanato drew back, he seemed to think her reaction was very cute. "Cookie-chan, you are rather modest. But that makes you even cuter." His dug his fangs into her neck and sucked on her blood. Slowly at first but the he picked up speed as he noticed how refined the taste of her blood was. Kanato stopped drinking Lily's blood in confusion. He sniffed her neck.

"Why is that your blood tastes...so familiar?" He pondered. "I feel like I should know your scent..." Kanato then broke out into fascinated laughter.

He laid his lips on Lily's neck, making the girl shudder at the touch, before sinking his fangs into her neck again. "You are so _delicious_." Kanato muttered against her skin, making Lily's heart skip a beat and made her hard to resist him. She did, however, grimace at the roughness of his feeding.

"Ow! T-that hurts!" She cried. Kanato stopped and looked thoughtful.

"Huh...I should make it feel good, shouldn't I?" He smirked and started to trail his finger from Lily's neck to all over her body. Lily was feeling uncomfortable and wanted to get away ASAP.

"Kanato, I-s-stop!" She grabbed his hand and halted him. "I don't want you to do this."

"You don't like this? Strange, isn't this what makes you women horny?" He inquired. Lily pushed him off of her, and scooted away before standing up and brushing the dust off of her pants.

"You only do that when you have _both _sides' consent to." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Kanato-kun, I don't...I don't know if I like you in _that_ way."

"You don't like me?" He asked, almost in disbelief. Lily could see this quickly turning into something bad.

"No! I mean, I like you, but not that I want to do..._that _with you." Kanato didn't say anything and remained in his spot on the ground. Cautiously, Lily made her way over to him.

"Stupid." She stopped, puzzled.

"What?" Kanato grabbed the collar of Lily's shirt, causing her to stumble back in shock.

"Stupidstupidstupid." He kept on mumbling; chanting as if it was a mantra. Kanato looked up into Lily's eyes. She gulped. His eyes looked empty, desperate, and longing. "You d-don't like me?" He ran his hand through his hair in disbelief. "Ahaha..ha..WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" Lily winced at his tone and frowned. _W-what...why is he..? _

"You just a human!" He tackled Lily down and started beating his fists on her. "Yet you dare tell me YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

"Kanato! STOP!" She screamed. Lily was struggling with Kanato, holding up her arms in defense, however, it was useless since Kanato was far stronger than her. Then, all of sudden, Kanato slapped her. Lily felt tears stream down her cheeks; she whimpered softly.

"Cookie-chan..."He laid his head on her chest. Lily squirmed. "Love me...give me attention." Kanato wailed, wrapping his arms around her neck in an embrace. Lily didn't know what to think. She was still crying from suffering Kanato's blows.

_You beat me and then you ask me to give you comfort...? No matter how messed up you childhood is, this is too much! _By this point, Lily was very pissed but also wrecked so she couldn't do anything but cough and cry.

"I'm sorry, Cookie-chan..." Kanato kissed her on the lips. Lily soon jerked her head away. He kept on crying and wailing her arms. Lily's tears couldn't stop flowing, and she needed comfort so she leaned in on Kanato. The two of them hugged and cried together.

_Man, fuck you Kanato...fuck you, you poor child..._

* * *

"Shit!" Lily had made a mistake doing her eyeliner the next morning. It had been a rough night for her(and Kanato, she imagined.) She slept until 10 A.M. without disturbance, until she woke up and found Kanato sleeping beside her. Naturally, Lily did the normal thing for a girl to do. Squeak. She squeaked because she knew the consequences of waking Kanato up.

Quietly, she left Kanato alone in her bed and grabbed her cosmetics and went into the bathroom to apply her make-up. Lily couldn't say that she didn't entirely care about personal appearance but she didn't want to look like a zombie in front of other people. _Maybe it would keep away the brothers though...nah, fuck it, I'm pretty vain. _

She cleaned off her mistake, and applied the rest of her make-up on. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Lily nodded in satisfaction.

"Better." She said, continuing to stare at her own reflection. Her face was no longer foreign to her; in fact, Lily was starting to forget what she originally looked like. _I...had brown hair, right? Eyes...how did my face look? ...ugh it's all blurry. _She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to come up with the memory of her own face.

"Looking cute, Bitch-chan."

Lily looked in the mirror to see that Raito was leaning on the bathroom wall behind her. She rushed to gather her stuff up, now alert and eager to get away from him. Raito watched her, amused.

When she was about to leave the bathroom, he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." Raito leaned down to stare at her face. He smirked. "So cold, Bitch-chan. You don't even give me a greeting. That anxious to get away from me?"

Lily held his gaze at her firmly. "Yes." She snatched her wrist away. "I would appreciate it if you didn't attempt to rape me today. Thank you. Bye."

"Ahaha, calm down." Raito gripped her shoulders. "I'm not going to do anything to you today. I'm just your escort to breakfast."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I've never had an escort to a meal." He laughed, draping his arm around her shoulder.

"Maa, come along anyway."

* * *

As Lily and Raito arrived into the dining room, all the brothers were there, and the room had a slight unsettled atmosphere. She caught Subaru's eye and gave him a questioning glance. He looked over to Reiji.

"Now that everyone is here, I can announce this important matter." Reiji said, adjusting his glasses. "Sit down, we'll talk about this over breakfast."

Lily took a seat in front of Subaru, with Shuu and Kanato beside her. "You know what this is about?" She asked.

"It's probably something about that man." Just thinking about him, Subaru broke his glass. Lily sweat-dropped and offered him a handkerchief.

"Be careful, man." She said. Subaru looked at her with a certain expression that Lily couldn't comprehend and glanced away, accepting the handkerchief.

"Aww, why can't you be so caring for me, Bitch-chan?" Laito commented, smirking.

"Do you love him more than me, Cookie-chan?" Kanato asked. Lily looked back and forth between them, realizing something in shock.

_C-could they...be fighting over me?! _She gasped, her hand covering her mouth. _Nah, just your imagination, Lily. _She laughed nervously, causing the brothers to look at her oddly.

"Could the chatter stop? Unless you don't want to know of **Karlheinz**'s whereabouts." Reiji said. Everyone in the room flinched at the name.

"Ore-sama doesn't care about that man." Ayato's shoulders tensed and then relaxed. He tried to look cool but Lily could tell he was pretty agitated.

"I agree with Ayato-kun. I would rather not hear of him. It displeases me." Said Kanato, stabbing into his doughnut.

"I got a letter from the main castle. It states that this letter has to read to all of Karlheinz's descendents." Reiji said.

"Ore-sama isn't HIS descendant!" Ayato slammed his fist on the table.

"Whatever. Just hurry it up." Shuu yawned.

Reiji took a piece of paper out from his pocket. "This was originally supposed to handled by the eldest but since he is incompetent, I decided to take matters into my own hands." Shuu didn't seem bothered by his words. "The letter says that Karlheinz will be returning soon, so we better prepare a feast."

No one in the room moved. Lily glanced at the brothers. None of them seem surprised.

"A feast. Fucking hell." Ayato mumbled.

"Ayato, just let the guy finish talking." Lily said, also curious about the letter's contents, as this was a scene that had never happened in the anime or game.

"Don't order ore-sama around, Peachy-"

"By the way." Subaru cut in. "Why is _she_ here? She has nothing to do with it."

"I believe it has to do with her _special _blood." Reiji said. "It's definitely not normal but I cannot pinpoint the taste. I think that she is somehow connected to us."

"It was the same way for me." Kanato said. The others agreed and looked at Lily. She looked around, a little nervous.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Nah, she couldn't possibly know." Ayato declared.

Subaru suddenly piped up. "Wait, you said that you saw a purple-haired woman once, didn't you?" He asked Lily.

"...mhm...yes?" Lily bit her lip. _Shit, should I spill or not? _The triplets looked alarmed.

"Purple-haired..._her."_ Ayato said, frowning and coming to one conclusion.

"There's no way she could be connected, could she, Teddy?" Kanato asked.

"OKAY. We can talk about this at a later time, right? What were you saying, Reiji?" Lily quickly changed the topic. The triplets didn't seem to want to drop it, and the other brothers seemed mildly interested but tossed the subject back for now.

"This isn't in the letter but from my own sources. The information that they gathered is that Karlheinz is possibly involved with the Incubi and Succubi." The aura in the room changed as soon as he mentioned the their long-time foes. Even Reiji seemed to want to wash his mouth with soap from saying their name.

"What the fuck? What the hell is he doing?" Ayato shouted.

"He's conspiring against you guys, isn't he?" Lily whispered.

"That fucking bastard." Subaru said, annoyed.

"How was he able to do that? I figured the incubi would have wanted to slit his throat." Raito inquired.

"He's probably not involved with a higher group of them. It could be a low group of incubi that's just trying to gain power." Reiji speculated.

"What the hell is going on in his mind?" Ayato leaned back in his chair. Lily tapped her finger against her chin, thinking.

_It might seem crazy of Karlheinz to do that...but when you understand what he wants to carry out, it makes sense. _

"Probably...he wants you guys to fight against him." Lily suddenly said. The brothers looked at her in surprise. She looked up and realized she said that out-loud.

"What do you mean?" Subaru looked at her, curious.

"Uhm...err...well..."

"Spit it out, Peachy!" Ayato demanded.

"Geez, fine, a 'please, Yui-san' would have sufficed. Anyway, Karlheinz is a pretty powerful guy, right? And you know what they say about those with power. They sit at the top without a rival, no one to challenge them. People fear them, and the live their life bleakly. Maybe he's hoping you guys will be able to stand against him and...kill him."

They sat in silence, taking in Lily's words.

"...when did you learn to use your brain, human?" Shu actually looked a bit impressed that she could come to that conclusion from what little he thought she knew. _Ha, actually, because there's an anime and game about you guys so I know a lot about your lives...yeah right, like I'd tell them that. They would think I'm insane and creepy. But it's not like they're not insane and creepy either..._Lily thought. _  
_

"When will you learn to use my name?" Lily shot back. In the corner of her eye, she could see Subaru smirking.

"Fuck, screw what he wants. Ore-sama will gladly kill him." Ayato seemed skeptical about Lily's theory.

"Hey, Ayato-kun, let me join in too. I won't let that man get off easily." Raito chuckled, looking forward to incapacitating his father.

Subaru clenched his fist. It seemed that he came to a resolve. "I'm in."

"It seems that I will have to take part too." Kanato said, taking a bite of his doughnut.

Reiji and Shuu also agreed. It was quite odd to see the brothers so united about something. Lily stared at them in amazement.

"So, what's the plan? What are you guys going to do when he's back?" She asked.

"It's none of your business." Subaru said. "We're going to deal with it." Lily pouted.

"Oh yeah, Bitch-chan, what was that about your blood? You know something about it?" Said Raito.

"Uhm...n-no..." She stuttered, feeling intimidated by all the brothers staring at her. Lily suddenly got an idea. "Speaking of, Shuu, don't you have something to confess?"

Shuu openly glared at her. The rest of the brothers except for Ayato and Reiji looked surprised.

"You are hiding something. I knew it." Reiji said. "I had a feeling. What is it? _Who _is it? Don't tell me it's another _human._"

Before Lily could stop herself she shouted, "HEY!" Reiji looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "And no, it's not a human. She's a succubus."

Ayato decided to join in. "It's that fucking school nurse."

"Ms. Sakurada?" Reiji said, in recognition. "Why are you fooling around with a succubus, Shuu? Have you fallen that low?"

"GOD, no." Shuu denied. "I don't know how I fell to her powers. I'm pretty sure a more powerful demon is behind it." Lily frowned. He had never mentioned that to her.

"Excuses. You just can't fight their seduction techniques. It's about time you got laid anyway, oldest brother." Laito smirked. Shuu rolled his eyes.

"In all seriousness, we need to do something about her. I overheard the other day and she's probably going to use Shuu for some kinky business." Lily explained to them what she saw the day she found the secret door.

"It's true that it would be bad if that woman got her hands on Shuu-san." Kanato said. "But I'm curious about one thing. Cookie-chan, why are so concerned for Shuu-san?"

"Huh? Well, I would be concerned for all of you guys. We're like a family...practically." She said but wasn't too sure what her affection was towards any of them were. _I really, honestly, can't hate them. I'd probably be as sadistic if I grew up with their childhood. _

Subaru looked contemplative and then his face turned a light shade of pink. Lily, unfortunately, was ignorant to this great sight. Raito didn't miss it though and took advantage of him.

"Ehh? Our little brother here is blushing." Raito definitely found it funny. "Ahh...I see, so you've developed a perverted mind too. Welcome to hentai-ville, Subaru-kun." His teasing only made the youngest Sakamaki even more embarrassed.

Subaru threw a cup at him. "Shut the fuck up!" He crossed his arms, not making eye-contact with anyone.

"Family? Ha, you're joking. I would rather you not associate that word between you and me." Reiji said. Lily chuckled, expecting that answer.

"Then what word _would _you describe our relationship?" She gave a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, making Ayato snort and Reiji turn away from her, disgusted but she knew that he was slightly amused. Lily laughed at their reaction and for the first time, evaluated this rare situation in front of her. The Sakamaki brothers were chatting in front of her, with no hostile threats between them. She smiled. _Maybe things are changing._

"A family...huh." Shuu placed his hands behind his head and leaned his chair back so that it was balancing on the back two legs. "Sounds tiresome."

Lily facepalmed. "Of course you would say that."

"Of course you had to spill about Sakurada." He shot back.

"Only because we were on the topic of succubi! It didn't hurt anyone, did it? Except maybe Reiji's probably going diss you even more than he already does."

Shuu glanced at Reiji. He simply shrugged his shoulders as if he did not do anything wrong.

"Guys. GUYS. Helping Shuu out here?" Lily tried to get the topic back on track.

"We don't need to discuss it. You become the bait to lure that woman out. Then I go in and destroy her." Shuu said.

"Ohh, that's harsh. Wait, bait? Why am I the bait?" asked Lily.

"For your pea-sized brain to understand, we're vampires and you're the only human. You get it?" She thought about it for a moment before understanding. _Oh, I see! Since Ms. Sakurada most likely knows that they are vampires...I would be the only one that she didn't see as a threat. A weak human. Sigh. _

"Yeah...wait, HEY! A pea-sized brain couldn't understand that!" Lily protested. _Geez, Shuu is too much with the teasing. Maybe worse than Raito. But gets less on my nerves than Ayato. Haha. _

Shuu slipped his headphones on and ignored everyone after that. Though Lily swore that he once opened one of his eyes, peeked at her, and slightly chuckled.

* * *

After that hectic breakfast was over, Lily walked out with Subaru walking beside her. It seemed to her that she found herself confiding in him more often.

"Do you think Shuu can handle taking care of Ms. Sakurada?" Lily asked. "She charmed him before."

"He's the oldest of us. Even though he just lays around all the time, he's actually capable." Subaru said. _I know that. I do. But I can't help but think something is going to go wrong. _

Subaru noticed Lily's worried expression and frowned. He thought she was a little too concerned for Shuu and he didn't like that.

"Why are so concerned for him?" He found himself asking.

Lily looked up at him, confused. "Didn't I already say? We're a family now, right? Shouldn't I be concerned if someone is threatening one of our members?"

"No...but it is odd." Lily tilted her head, still not getting it. _Odd? Am I a little obsessive now? Maybe I am...I should stop and think about my actions. _She then realized something. _No, that's not it! These brothers haven't gotten a lot of affection in their childhood so they're probably not used to the amount of affection I'm used to in my family. _

Not entirely aware of what her actions suggested, Lily abruptly stopped and stood in front of Subaru. He stopped too, looking at her with a passive expression. _Good, he's not angry. _She then reached out and hugged him. She even gave him a little squeeze. Before Subaru could react, Lily pulled away and ran away.

"Families hug each other all the time!" She shouted. _Ha, what am I saying. Let's face it, I wanted to hug him because. Who doesn't want to hug Subaru? I even_ squeezed _him! _Eeek!_ I hugged Sakamaki Subaru! Squeeee! _After Lily turned a corner, she jumped and flailed her arms like a fangirl.

Subaru stared after her running figure even after she had disappeared from his sight. When he finally realized that she had hugged him, he turned into a bright tomato and his knees gave out under him. He punched the floor and settled into a squat position.

"Damn it...why do I feel so hot?" He mumbled, tugging at his shirt. "She hugged me...FUCK!" Subaru made a bigger indention on the ground. He wasn't sure why but he felt happy. Elated.

It had been a while since he ever had that kind of contact with a female. _Her skin...was warm. It was as if the sun had embraced me. _Subaru absently thought. He blushed again, covering his mouth with his hand.

_Why the hell does she make me feel like this? FUCKING HELL! _Commence Subaru's embarrassed rage fit.

* * *

**Author's EndNote:**

Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It was fun writing it. I also slightly quoted some parts from the anime, though I tried to not plagiarize...so just putting credit to the translators for the anime. xD   


I'm going to change from spelling **Raito** to **Laito** because everyone else is spelling his name the 'L' and I figured that would annoy some people. xD

On another note, I might draw Lily in her original body sometime...when I do, I'll post a link on my profile and on the Author's Note.

I do have a deviantART account by the same name: tennisbunnyrox. Just if anyone has one too. xD

Guest Reviews

Kind of speaking to all of my reviewers in general but I'm glad to see that you all like my Next Chapter Basic Concepts. :)

One guest reviewer brought it to my attention that there was a copy of my story(with a few changes)on Wattpad and I thank you for telling me. I've contacted the person and they had removed it without any conflict.

I don't exactly know why they decided to re-post my story and claim it as their own as I don't particularly think this story is worth copying. xD I just don't want someone else to get credit for the stuff I've written.

Anyway, next chapter coming soon but a little shorter because I'm going to include the **omake** I've been talking about(since I feel like I wrote a lot already for this chapter.) **  
**

**Next Chapter Basic Concepts(since I've cut it down to 3, I can definitely include these in the next chapter. Last chapter had a lot that I thought I could do but I ended up spending time focusing on only, like, three of them xD):  
**

Collaboration-Incubi/Succubi Against Vampires For Real(I included this in the last chapter but I never got to write the real showdown in this chapter whoops xD)

Aftermath

Richter Appears


End file.
